Argentinien
Hauptartikel: Wikipedia - Argentinien. Argentinien 'ist eine Republik im Süden Südamerikas. Es ist der achtgrößte Staat der Erde und der zweitgrößte des Kontinents; im Hinblick auf die Einwohnerzahl nimmt es dort den dritten Rang ein. Wegen seiner großen Nord-Süd-Ausdehnung hat das Land Anteil an zahlreichen Klima- und Vegetationszonen. Der Name kommt vom lateinischen Wort für Silber – argentum – und liefert einen Hinweis darauf, welche Schätze die Eroberer auf seinem Territorium zu finden glaubten. Bis zu seiner Unabhängigkeit 1816 war es Teil des spanischen Kolonialreiches. Die Hauptstadt des Landes, Buenos Aires, ist Zentrum eines der größten Ballungsräume auf dem amerikanischen Kontinent und wird als eines seiner größten Kulturzentren angesehen, in dem unter anderem der Tango seinen Ursprung hat. Daneben sind weite Teile des Landes, insbesondere der trockene Süden, nur sehr dünn besiedelt. Politisch handelt es sich bei Argentinien um eine präsidiale Bundesrepublik, in der die einzelnen Gliedstaaten, Provinzen genannt, weitreichende Kompetenzen innehaben. Wirtschaftlich wird es traditionell von der Landwirtschaft bestimmt und international oft zu den Schwellenländern gezählt, von der EU und der UNO aber zu den Industriestaaten gerechnet. Es hat nach Chile in Südamerika das zweithöchste Pro-Kopf-Bruttoinlandsprodukt (Kaufkraftparität), jedoch auch einen großen Einkommensunterschied zwischen dem reichen und dem armen Bevölkerungsteil. Naturraum ''Hauptartikel: Geographie Argentiniens Argentinien hat eine Fläche von etwa 2,8 Millionen Quadratkilometern und ist damit der zweitgrößte Staat Südamerikas. Die Ausdehnung von Norden nach Süden beträgt 3.694 km, die von Westen nach Osten an der breitesten Stelle circa 1.423 km. Es grenzt im Osten an den Atlantischen Ozean, im Westen an Chile, im Norden an Bolivien und Paraguay, und im Nordosten an Brasilien und Uruguay. Das gesamte westliche Grenzgebiet wird von den Anden eingenommen, der längsten kontinentalen Gebirgskette der Erde. Der zentrale Norden Argentiniens wird vom Gran Chaco, einer heißen Trockensavanne eingenommen. Östlich davon schließt sich entlang des Río Paraná das Hügelland der Provinz Misiones an. Dort befinden sich am Dreiländereck Argentinien–Paraguay–Brasilien die Wasserfälle von Iguazú, die zu den größten der Erde zählen. Südlich davon, zwischen den großen Strömen Río Paraná und Río Uruguay, liegt das feuchte und sumpfige Mesopotamia. Am Río de la Plata, dem gemeinsamem Mündungstrichter dieser beiden Ströme, befindet sich die Stadt Buenos Aires und die gleichnamige Provinz Buenos Aires, das wirtschaftliche Herz Argentiniens. Hier konzentriert sich auch etwa ein Drittel der Einwohner des Landes. Westlich und südlich von Buenos Aires erstrecken sich die Pampas, eine grasbewachsene Ebene, wo der größte Teil der Agrarprodukte des Landes erzeugt wird. In dieser Region befinden sich große Weizenfelder und Weideflächen für Rinder, deren Fleisch immer noch zu den Hauptexportgütern Argentiniens gehört. Zwischen den Pampas und den Anden liegen im zentralen Argentinien die Gebirgszüge der Sierras Pampeanas. Diese Mittelgebirge erreichen Höhen von 2.800 m in den Sierras de Córdoba und bis zu 6.250 m in der Sierra de Famatina in La Rioja. Das im Süden Argentiniens gelegene Patagonien ist von starken Westwinden geprägt und hat ein sehr raues Klima. Dieses Gebiet, das etwa ein Viertel der Fläche des Landes ausmacht, ist sehr dünn besiedelt. Der tiefste Punkt des Landes und Gesamtamerikas ist die Laguna del Carbón mit 105 m unter dem Meeresspiegel. Sie befindet sich zwischen Puerto San Julián und Comandante Luis Piedra Buena in der Provinz Santa Cruz. Von Argentinien wird ein Sektor des antarktischen Kontinents beansprucht. Gebirge und bedeutende Berge In den argentinischen Anden gibt es eine Vielzahl sehr hoher Berge über 6.000 m Höhe. Hierunter befinden sich auch der höchste Berg des amerikanischen Kontinents, der Aconcagua mit 6.962 m Höhe und die beiden höchsten Vulkane der Erde, der Ojos del Salado mit 6.880 m und der Monte Pissis mit 6.795 m. In den Südanden sind die Höhen der Berge geringer, aber dennoch sind viele wegen des feuchtkalten Klimas mit Schnee bedeckt. Auch in den Sierras Pampeanas werden teilweise sehr große Höhen gemessen: Die Sierra de Famatina in der Provinz La Rioja erreicht ebenfalls über 6.000 m. Die Höhen dieses Gebirgskomplexes fallen jedoch nach Osten hin ab, in den Sierras de Córdoba werden nur noch maximal 2.800 Meter erreicht. Die nördlichen Patagoniden (Mesetas Patagoniens) weisen im Südosten von Mendoza immerhin noch 4.700 m Höhe auf, ihre Höhe wird nach Südosten hin immer geringer. In den anderen Gebieten Argentiniens erreichen die Berge nur in Ausnahmefällen über 1.000 m Höhe. Darunter fallen die Sierras Australes Bonaerenses (Sierra de la Ventana und Sierra de Tandil) an der Atlantikküste und das Hügel- und Bergland von Misiones. Flüsse und Seen Argentiniens Hydrologie wird von den Zuflüssen des Río de la Plata dominiert. Sein Einzugsgebiet umfasst etwa 5.200.000 km². Etwa ein Drittel hiervon liegt in Argentinien, der Rest in Bolivien, Brasilien, Paraguay und Uruguay. Zuflüsse des Río de la Plata sind der Río Paraná und der Río Uruguay. Im Norden an der Grenze zu Brasilien befindet sich der Iguazú-Nationalpark. Darin der Fluss Iguazú mit den Iguazú-Wasserfällen, welche dreimal so groß wie die Niagarafälle sind. Das zweitwichtigste Einzugsgebiet hat der Río Colorado in Nordpatagonien, dessen wichtigster Zufluss, der Río Salado del Oeste, einen Großteil Westargentiniens entwässert, wobei jedoch ein Großteil seines Wasservolumens wegen des trockenen Klimas bereits auf dem Weg verdunstet oder in Sumpfgebieten versickert. Argentinien weist zwei größere Seengebiete auf. Das umfangreichste liegt am Fuß der Südanden, wo sich eine lange Kette von Schmelzwasserseen von der Provinz Neuquén bis nach Feuerland erstreckt. Daneben finden sich in der westlichen zentralen Pampa und im südlichen Chaco zahlreiche Flachlandseen, die teilweise nur wenige Meter tief und oft salzhaltig sind. Besonders bedeutend ist der Flachlandsee Laguna Mar Chiquita mit 5.770 km² in der Provinz Córdoba sowie die Andenseen Lago Argentino (1.415 km²) und Lago Viedma (1.088 km²), beide im Nationalpark Los Glaciares gelegen, der zum UNESCO-Welterbe erklärt wurde. Dort befindet sich auch der Gletscher Perito Moreno. Inseln Argentinien hat trotz seiner lang gestreckten Küstenlinie nur wenige Inseln. Die größte ist die zum Archipel Feuerland gehörende Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego mit 47.020 km², die sich Argentinien (Provinz Tierra del Fuego, 21.591 km²) und Chile (25.429 km²) teilen. Das einzige weitere Inselgebiet von Bedeutung ist der Süden der Provinz Buenos Aires, wo sich in den Buchten Bahía Blanca und Bahía Anegada zwei ausgedehnte Wattenmeere befinden. Die Inseln dort sind flach und mit Ausnahme der Isla Jabalí, auf der der Badeort San Blas liegt, unbewohnt. Größte Insel ist die Isla Trinidad mit 207 km². Des Weiteren gibt es vor der patagonischen Küste einige kleinere Felseninseln. Völkerrechtlich umstrittenes Territorium sind die Falklandinseln (auch Malwinen, englisch Falkland Islands, spanisch Islas Malvinas), eine Inselgruppe im südlichen Atlantik. Sie gehören geographisch zu Südamerika und liegen 600 bis 800 km östlich von Südargentinien und Feuerland bei 52° Süd und 59° West. Die Falklandinseln sind nach internationalem Recht de facto, aber nicht de jure ein britisches Überseegebiet. Seit 1833 werden sie von Argentinien beansprucht. Die Besetzung der Inseln durch Argentinien am 2. April 1982 löste den Falklandkrieg aus, der bis zum 14. Juni 1982 dauerte und mit einer Niederlage für Argentinien endete. Die größten Inseln der Falkland Islands sind Ostfalkland (Soledad) mit 6.683 km² und Westfalkland (Gran Malvina) mit 5.278 km². Unter demselben Status befindet sich das südöstlich von den Falklandinseln gelegene Territorium Südgeorgien und die Südlichen Sandwichinseln. Klima Argentinien hat von tropischen Gebieten im äußersten Nordosten über subtropische im restlichen Norden und eine ausgedehnte gemäßigte Klimazone bis hin zu kalten Klimaregionen im Süden und in den Anden nahezu alle Klimazonen in einem Land vereint. Der Nordwesten Argentiniens ist im Bereich der Anden trocken mit einer kurzen Regenzeit im Sommer. In ihr findet man die Hochwüste Puna, deren Westen zu den regenärmsten Gebieten der Welt zählt, sowie den steppenhaften, unfruchtbaren Monte am Fuß der Anden in den Provinzen Mendoza, San Juan und La Rioja. Die Osthänge der Voranden beherbergen subtropische Nebelwälder in den Provinzen Tucumán, Salta und Jujuy, die im Sommer wegen des Abregnens der feuchten Ostwinde sehr niederschlagsreich, im Winter aber relativ trocken sind. Nach Osten hin schließt sich der Gran Chaco im zentralen Norden an, seine Niederschläge konzentrieren sich auf den Sommer, das gleiche gilt für die Region der Sierras Pampeanas in Zentralargentinien. In beiden Regionen nehmen die Niederschläge nach Westen hin ab. Der Nordosten sowie die Pampa-Region sind das ganze Jahr über feucht, wobei die höchsten Niederschlagsmengen im subtropischen Regenwald der Provinz Misiones auftreten. Der Süden (Patagonien) liegt in der Westwindzone, weshalb hier der westliche Teil mehr Niederschläge als der Osten erhält. Die Anden sind ständig feucht und von der Temperatur kühl gemäßigt. Sie wirken als Barriere für die feuchten Pazifikwinde, so dass das östlich anschließende patagonische Schichtstufenland sehr trocken und halbwüstenhaft ist. In dieser Region bestimmt der regelmäßig alle ein bis zwei Wochen vom Südwesten her blasende Pampero-Wind das Klima. Ein Sonderfall ist das Klima im südlichen Teil Feuerlands mit kühlem ozeanischem Klima, wo wegen der dort fehlenden Klimascheide der Anden sowohl pazifische als auch atlantische Einflüsse das Wetter bestimmen. Dort sind die Niederschlagsmengen relativ hoch und die Temperaturen weisen eine relativ geringe Abweichung zwischen Sommer und Winter auf. Flora und Fauna Entsprechend den sehr unterschiedlichen Klimazonen Argentiniens variieren auch die Vegetation und die Tierwelt sehr stark. Insgesamt sind etwa zwölf Prozent der Landfläche bewaldet. Flora In den warmfeuchten tropischen und subtropischen Regenwäldern im Norden gedeihen tropische Pflanzen, wie Rosenhölzer (Dalbergia), Guajakholzbäume (Guaiacum officinale), Palisander (Jacaranda mimosifolia) und Quebracho-Bäume (Schinopsis lorentzii), aus denen Gerbsäure gewonnen wird, aber auch Palmen. Der ebenfalls im Norden befindliche Gran Chaco verfügt über eine savannenartige Vegetation, welche von den Algarrobo-Bäumen (hauptsächlich Prosopis alba und Prosopis nigra) dominiert wird, Quebracho kommt auch vor. Der Süden und Osten des Chaco mit seinem milderen Klima wird intensiv landwirtschaftlich genutzt, während der Norden noch weitgehend ursprünglich ist. Die Pampa ist geprägt von ausgedehnten Graslandschaften mit verschiedensten Gräsern. Von Eukalyptus (Eucalyptus), amerikanischen Platanen (Platanus occidentalis) und Akazien (Acacia) abgesehen, finden sich hier keine Bäume; die ersteren beiden Gattungen sind nicht heimisch. Aufgrund des sehr feinen steinfreien Bodens ist eine landwirtschaftliche Bebauung gut möglich, so dass sich nur noch wenig ursprüngliche Vegetation erhalten hat. Patagonien liegt schon im Schatten der Anden und ist eine karge und weitestgehend baumlose Landschaft. Hier herrschen wie in der Pampa auch die Gräser vor, die Vegetation ist aber den wesentlich trockeneren Gegebenheiten angepasst. Daneben findet man verschiedenste krautige Gewächse und Sträucher. Wegen des steinigen Boden ist Getreideanbau nicht möglich, stattdessen werden die Graslandschaften als Schafweide genutzt. In den Vorgebirgen der Anden und auf Feuerland finden sich ausgedehnte Nadelwälder mit Fichten (Picea), Zypressen (Cypressus), Kiefern (Pinus), Zedern (Cedrus) und anderen Nutzhölzern. Nahe der chilenischen Grenze gibt es vereinzelte Gruppen von Scheinbuchen (Nothofagus). Die Baumgrenze liegt bei etwa 3.500 m. In den trockenen, nördlichen Hochlagen der Anden finden sich in den ariden Halbwüsten viele Kakteen (Cactaceae) und Dornsträucher. Die Blüte des Ceibos (dt.: Hahnenkammbaum oder Korallenbaum) ist als so genannte „nationale Blume“ eines der Nationalsymbole. Fauna Im tropischen Norden ist die Tierwelt äußerst vielfältig. Hier kann man hauptsächlich verschiedene Affenarten, Jaguare, Pumas, Ozelots, Waschbären, Nasenbären, Ameisenbären, aber auch Tapire, Nabelschweine und Reptilien wie Schlangen und Kaimane antreffen. Die Vogelwelt beherbergt im tropischen Norden Kolibris, Flamingos und Papageien. In den Flüssen sind neben vielen anderen Fischen auch Piranhas zu finden. In der Pampa findet man Gürteltiere, Mähnenwölfe, Pampasfüchse, Pampaskatzen, Pampashirsche, Nandus, verschiedene Greifvögel wie Falken sowie Reiher. In den kargen Gebieten der Anden trifft man auf die wilden Lamas, Guanakos und Vikunjas, sowie auf den Andenkondor, der zu den größten Vögeln der Welt gehört. Raubtiere sind die Bergkatze, der Puma und der Andenschakal. An Salzseen finden sich häufig Zugvögel wie Flamingos. In Patagonien und Feuerland ist das Tierleben artenärmer. Auch hier leben Pumas, Nandus und Guanakos; der Pudú ist ein kleiner Hirsch der südlichen Anden. Auf Feuerland nisten zudem Kormorane. Die patagonischen Küsten beherbergen Magellanpinguine und Kolonien von Südamerikanischen Seebären und Mähnenrobben. Die Küstengewässer Argentiniens beherbergen unter anderem Südkaper, Orcas und Commerson-Delfine, daneben Seehechte, Sardinen, Makrelen und Dorados. Bevölkerung Hauptartikel: Bevölkerung Argentiniens Argentinien hat eine 'Bevölkerung '''von etwa 39,4 Millionen Einwohnern (Schätzung für 2007 basierend auf der Volkszählung von 2001.) Dies entspricht einer Bevölkerungsdichte von 14 Einwohnern/km². Etwa 87 % der Bevölkerung leben in Städten von mehr als 2.000 Einwohnern, wovon allein 11,5 Millionen auf die Agglomeration Gran Buenos Aires entfallen. Diese hat eine Bevölkerungsdichte von 2.989 Einwohnern/km². Die Stadt und die gesamte Provinz Buenos Aires zusammen haben 16,6 Millionen, die Provinzen Córdoba und Santa Fe jeweils ca. 3 Millionen, so dass in diesen drei im zentralen Teil des Landes gelegenen Provinzen zusammen mehr als 60 % der Bevölkerung leben. Weite Teile des übrigen Landes sind dagegen sehr dünn besiedelt, vor allem im trockenen Süden, wo nur etwa ein bis drei Einwohner/km² leben. Ethnische Gruppen Mehr als 90 % der Bevölkerung stammen nach der offiziellen Statistik von eingewanderten Europäern ab, hiervon etwa 36 % von Italienern, circa 29 % von Spaniern und etwa 3–4 % von Deutschen. Im Raum Buenos Aires sowie in den Provinzen Chaco und Misiones spielt auch die polnische Kultur eine wichtige Rolle. Hierbei handelt es sich um Nachkommen polnischer Emigranten aus den 1920er Jahren. Bis Anfang der 1990er Jahre ging man von einem Anteil der Mestizen – Nachfahren sowohl von Europäern als auch von Indianern – unter 10 % aus. Nach neueren Berechnungen ist deren Anteil jedoch weitaus höher. Diese Diskrepanz kommt vermutlich daher, dass die Mestizen früher unter einer starken Diskriminierung zu leiden hatten und sich daher als „Weiße“ ausgaben. Indianische Bevölkerung ''Hauptartikel: Indigene Völker in Argentinien Nur eine Minderheit der Argentinier sind Nachkommen von insgesamt 30 Ethnien, die vor dem Eintreffen der Spanier auf dem Landesterritorium lebten. Dies liegt einerseits daran, dass Argentinien vor der Kolonialzeit nur im Nordwesten dicht bevölkert war, zum anderen auch daran, dass die verbleibenden Indianer von den Spaniern und später von den Argentiniern weitgehend ausgerottet wurden. Vom staatlichen Indianerinstitut INAI wird die Zahl der Indianer auf etwa 1 Million, von Seiten der Indianerorganisationen wie der AIRA (Asociación de Indígenas de la República Argentina) jedoch auf mehr als 1,5 Millionen geschätzt. In einem Sonderzensus des INDEC, der im Jahr 2004 durchgeführt wurde, wurde ermittelt, dass etwa 2,8 % aller argentinischen Haushalte indigene Haushaltsmitglieder haben. Dieser Anteil variiert allerdings von Provinz zu Provinz stark. So ist in der Provinz Jujuy der Anteil mit 10,5 % am größten. Am niedrigsten ist der Anteil in der Provinz Corrientes mit 1,0 %, in der Hauptstadt Buenos Aires beträgt er 2,3 %. Die größten Gruppen sind die Kollas in Jujuy und Salta, die Mapuche (Araukaner) in Neuquén und Río Negro sowie die Wichi und Toba im Chaco und in Formosa. Nur eine Minderheit der Indianer lebt in ihren angestammten Siedlungsgebieten, viele sind in die Großstädte übergesiedelt, wo sie oft unter ärmlichen Bedingungen als schlecht bezahlte Arbeiter leben. So gibt es in Rosario und Resistencia Viertel, die nur von Toba-Indianern bewohnt werden, dasselbe gilt für Kollas in San Salvador de Jujuy und San Miguel de Tucumán. Seit den 1980er Jahren erstarken innerhalb dieser Stämme Bewegungen, die traditionelle Kultur gezielt zu erhalten und verbreiten, etwa über Radiostationen und an Schulen. Zuwanderung und Auswanderung Die Zahl der Ausländer lag bei der Volkszählung 2001 bei 1.531.940 (4,2 % der Bevölkerung), dabei sind die größten Gruppen Paraguayer (325.046), Bolivianer (233.464), Italiener (216.718) und Chilenen (212.429). Den höchsten Anteil von im Ausland Geborenen haben die Provinz Santa Cruz (12 %), die Stadt Buenos Aires sowie Tierra del Fuego (beide 11 %). Historisch gesehen wurde die größte Einwanderungswelle zwischen 1880 und 1930 verzeichnet, fast ausschließlich aus Europa. Danach flachte die Migration nach Argentinien immer weiter ab, abgesehen von einem kurzzeitigen Wiederaufflammen zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkrieges. Nach einer Phase negativen Wanderungssaldos zwischen 1975 und 2001 ist die Bilanz seit der Argentinienkrise derzeit wieder leicht positiv. Heute wandern vor allem Bürger der Nachbarländer Bolivien, Paraguay und Uruguay sowie aus dem südamerikanischen Staat Peru nach Argentinien ein. Zu Zeiten der Pinochet-Diktatur fand die Einwanderung auch aus Chile statt, dies hat sich jedoch aufgrund der Redemokratisierung und des mittlerweile höheren Lebensstandards des Nachbarlandes nach 2001 umgekehrt. Insgesamt kommen etwa 68 % der Einwanderer aus amerikanischen Staaten. Etwa 2 % aller Einwanderer kommen aus Asien (hauptsächlich Koreaner). Seit den 1990er Jahren findet man immer mehr Einwanderer aus Europa, die hauptsächlich wegen der unberührten Natur hierher ziehen. Im Unterschied zu den anderen Einwanderern weisen sie meist schon eine gesicherte Existenz auf oder sind Rentner, versuchen also durch den Umzug ihre Lebensqualität zu erhöhen. Andere Ausländergruppen (besonders Italiener und Spanier) sind noch lebende Einwanderer der Hauptwelle (bis 1950). Europäer repräsentieren etwa 28 % der Ausländer. Seit der Argentinien-Krise zwischen 1998 und 2002 sind vermehrt Emigrationswellen aufgetreten. Argentinier verließen das Land in Richtung Europa und Nordamerika, in geringeren Maßen auch nach Brasilien und Chile. Diese Emigrationswelle ist jedoch aufgrund der relativ schnellen Erholung der argentinischen Wirtschaft weitgehend abgeebbt. Religion Katholizismus ist in Argentinien Staatsreligion und genießt nach der Verfassung einen bevorzugten Status. Etwa 90 % der Bevölkerung sind römisch-katholischen Glaubens. Daneben bestehen offiziell über 2.500 registrierte Kulte und Religionen. Darunter Protestantismus (6 %), Judentum (ca. 0,5 %), Islam und zum Beispiel der Pachamama-Kultus im Nordwesten Argentiniens, der durch Verschmelzung christlicher Riten mit der Religion der Ureinwohner entstand. Sprache Alleinige Amtssprache ist in Argentinien Spanisch. Daneben existiert eine Reihe von mehr oder weniger bedeutenden Minderheitensprachen, die von der indianischen Bevölkerung gesprochen werden. Die wichtigsten darunter sind das Quechua und das Guaraní, in manchen Gegenden wird auch noch Mapudungun gesprochen. Am höchsten ist die Sprecherzahl von autochthonen Sprachen bei den Indianergruppen im Chaco, den Wichi, Pilagá und Toba, bei denen mehr als die Hälfte noch ihre angestammte Sprache verstehen. Bei anderen Gruppen wie den Kolla und Mapuche ist diese Zahl weit geringer. Die argentinische Aussprache des Spanischen unterscheidet sich deutlich von der in Spanien und auch von der in anderen lateinamerikanischen Ländern üblichen. Der Buchstabe ll wird wie das deutsche sch oder wie das französische j ausgesprochen, ebenso zwischen Vokalen der Buchstabe y; dieses Phänomen wird als Yeísmo bezeichnet. Der Buchstabe z wird immer wie ein stimmloses s ausgesprochen, das gleiche trifft auf das c vor e und i zu, dies nennt man Seseo. Des Weiteren herrscht in Argentinien der Voseo vor, d. h. anstatt des Personalpronomens tú für die 2. Person Singular wird vos verwendet. Die Verben werden dabei anders konjugiert (im Präsens immer endbetont und mit abweichenden Imperativformen). Weiterhin wird die 2. Person Plural vosotros auch in informeller Sprache durch die 3. Person Plural ustedes ersetzt, die im europäischen Spanisch nur die Höflichkeitsform ist. Darüber hinaus gibt es eine Reihe lexikalischer Abweichungen. Während ein Großteil der Nachfahren italienischer Einwanderer in Argentinien die Sprache ihrer Vorfahren aufgegeben hat, wird von den Nachfahren der deutschsprachigen und englischsprachigen Einwanderer teilweise noch die Sprache ihrer Vorfahren gepflegt. So gibt es Stadtviertel im Großraum Buenos Aires, wo man noch sehr viel Deutsch hört. In der Provinz Córdoba gibt es eine relativ große Kolonie von Überlebenden des Kriegsschiffs Graf Spee aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, die sich in Villa General Belgrano niederließen, wo heute noch teilweise Deutsch gesprochen wird. Bevölkerungsentwicklung In der Kolonialzeit lag der Schwerpunkt der argentinischen Bevölkerung lange im Nordwesten, und insbesondere in der Minenregion um Salta und Jujuy. Größte Stadt war das am Kreuzungspunkt mehrerer Handelsrouten gelegene Córdoba. Dies änderte sich mit der Einrichtung des Vizekönigreiches Río de la Plata 1776. Der Handel ließ nun die Bevölkerungszahl des so genannten Litoral im Osten des Landes (Buenos Aires, Santa Fe, Entre Rios) sprunghaft ansteigen, und nach der Erringung der Unabhängigkeit hatte sich die wirtschaftliche und politische Macht endgültig in dieser Region konzentriert. Das Gebiet südlich einer Linie etwa zwischen dem heutigen La Plata und Mendoza war dagegen bis zur Wüstenkampagne des General Roca in den 1870er Jahren noch von den Indianern bewohnt, es gab allerdings einige spanische und walisische Enklaven. Die Einwanderungswelle 1880–1930 verstärkte die Dominanz des Litoral und besonders von Stadt und Provinz Buenos Aires zusätzlich, da sich der Großteil der Einwanderer in dieser Gegend niederließen. Der Nordwesten wurde mehr und mehr zu einer rückständigen und wirtschaftlich schwachen Region, in dem relativ wenig Einwanderung stattfand, und Patagonien befand sich erst am Beginn seiner Entwicklung. Der Großraum Buenos Aires wuchs so zwischen 1850 und 1914 von 150.000 auf 1,6 Millionen Einwohner. Nach dem Versiegen des Einwandererstroms um 1930 brachte die Industrialisierung einen Binnenwandererstrom, dessen Ziel ebenfalls Buenos Aires und – mit Abstand – Córdoba und Rosario war. Dieser Strom hielt bis in die 1970er Jahre an und führte dazu, dass sich der Großraum rund um die Hauptstadt weit über das eigentliche Stadtgebiet von Buenos Aires ausdehnte. 1980 überschritt der Großraum Buenos Aires im nationalen Zensus zum ersten Mal die 10-Millionen-Marke und konzentrierte damit fast 40 % der Bevölkerung (damals 24 Millionen). Danach flachte das Wachstum der Städte des Litorals allerdings deutlich ab. Zwischen 1991 und 2001 verlor die Stadt Buenos Aires 7 % ihrer Einwohner, die Bevölkerung des Ballungsraums der Stadt insgesamt stieg nur noch leicht an, auch Rosario und Santa Fe stagnierten. Zum Wachstumsmagnet wurden dagegen abgelegene Regionen wie das wirtschaftlich boomende Patagonien, insbesondere die südlichsten Provinzen Provinz Tierra del Fuego und Santa Cruz (44 % bzw. 23 % Zuwachs zwischen 1991 und 2001), aber auch die Städte des Nordwestens wie Jujuy, Salta, La Rioja und Tucumán sowie der Ballungsraum Córdoba. In Buenos Aires und den meisten Großstädten existiert seit etwa 1980 das Phänomen der Stadtflucht: Viele, meist besser verdienende Einwohner siedeln von den Stadtzentren ins Umland um. Seit etwa 1990 hat sich dieses Phänomen durch die massenhafte Einrichtung von privaten Stadtvierteln und Country Clubs noch verstärkt. Die Ursache liegt in der als steigend empfundenen Kriminalität. Auch touristisch und landschaftlich interessante Orte erleben seit dieser Zeit einen Boom, was auch mit der steigenden Mobilität der Bevölkerung sowie der inzwischen deutlich besseren Verfügbarkeit von infrastrukturellen Dienstleistungen wie Telefon, Radio, Fernsehen und Internet selbst in weit entlegenen Gebieten zusammenhängt. So wurden aus ehemals kleinen Ferienorten wie Merlo, Pinamar und Villa Carlos Paz prosperierende, schnell wachsende Städte. Soziale Situation Die soziale Situation des Landes ist in mehrerlei Hinsicht durch eine starke Ungleichheit gekennzeichnet. So gibt es einerseits ein sehr großes Wohlstandsgefälle zwischen Ober- und Unterklasse. So gehören die argentinischen Top-Manager-Gehälter zu den höchsten in Südamerika, während die ärmsten 40 % sich mit nur zehn Prozent des gesamten Volkseinkommens zufrieden geben müssen. Aber auch die Unterschiede zwischen den Regionen Argentiniens sind groß. So liegt etwa die Armutsrate, die nach einem Warenkorb berechnet wird, in der Hauptstadt Buenos Aires mit etwa 15 % nur etwas mehr als halb so hoch wie im Landesdurchschnitt (23 %), während sie in der Nordostregion bei 41 % liegt (Stand 2007). Eine Durchschnittsperson benötigte im März 2008 monatlich etwa 317 AR$, um nicht unter die Armutslinie zu fallen. In den meisten Haushalten ist es daher nötig, dass mehrere Familienmitglieder zum Einkommen beitragen. Dies zeigt auch die offizielle Statistik: So liegt das durchschnittliche monatliche Pro-Kopf-Einkommen bei etwa 1.156 AR$ und damit nur knapp über der Armutsrate für Familien, während das durchschnittliche monatliche Haushaltseinkommen bei 2.090 AR$ liegt (s. u.). Die nördlichen Provinzen, besonders die Provinz Tucumán und der Nordosten (Chaco, Formosa, Santiago del Estero) sind am stärksten von Armut und Unterernährung betroffen. Verschärft wird diese Situation durch das relativ schnelle Bevölkerungswachstum in dieser Region. Als relativ reich dagegen gelten die zentralen Provinzen (Buenos Aires, Santa Fe, Córdoba, San Luis und Mendoza), aber auch der äußerste Süden (Santa Cruz und Tierra del Fuego). Es sind neben den grenznahen Gegenden (beispielsweise Jujuy und Formosa) allerdings vor allem die reichen Zentralprovinzen, die am stärksten mit der städtischen Armut und damit mit der Slumbildung zu kämpfen haben. Die Zuwanderung aus den ärmeren Nachbarländern Peru, Bolivien und Paraguay sowie die Binnenwanderung aus abgelegenen Gegenden des Landesinneren sind trotz einer Abschwächung in den 1990er Jahren immer noch ein großes Problem in den Großstädten, die die Zahl der Slumbewohner trotz sozialer Wohnungsprogramme weiterhin anwachsen lässt. So liegt beispielsweise in Rosario der Anteil der Slumbewohner an der Gesamtbevölkerung bei über 15 %. Zudem kam Zuwachs für die Slums auch von den so genannten Neu-Armen, besonders in den wirtschaftlich kritischen Jahren 1989/1990, 1995 sowie zwischen 1998 und 2002. In der Argentinien-Krise verschlechterten sich viele Indikatoren der sozialen Situation in kürzester Zeit, insbesondere in den Jahren 2001 und 2002, in denen die Armutsrate, die nach einem Warenkorb berechnet wird, auf über 50 % stieg. Ab 2003 normalisierten sich die Werte langsam wieder, allerdings bleibt die Armutsrate trotz eines deutlichen Rückgangs weiterhin mit über 20 % deutlich über den Werten der 1990er Jahre. Dabei sind in der am stärksten betroffenen Región Noreste Argentino (Nordostregion) weiterhin fast die Hälfte der Bevölkerung arm. '''Einige Daten zur sozialen Situation: * Bruttosozialprodukt pro Kopf: 11.427 AR$ (zu aktuellen Preisen, 2004); 13.600 US$ (Kaufkraftparität, Schätzung von 2005) * Durchschnittliches Pro-Kopf-Monatseinkommen: 625 AR$ (1. Quartal 2007) * Durchschnittliches Monatseinkommen pro Haushalt: 2.090 AR$ (1. Quartal 2007) * Inflationsrate: 8,5 % (Jan. bis Dez. 2007 laut INDEC) * Anstieg der Konsumentenpreise seit Dezember 2001: 61,3 % (März 2005) * Arbeitslosigkeit: 7,5 % (4. Quartal 2007) * Unterbeschäftigung: 9,1 % (4. Quartal 2007) * Armutsrate: 23,4 % der Personen und 16,3 % der Haushalte (1. Halbjahr 2007) * Tasa de indigencia (Personen, die den Lebensmittelwarenkorb nicht erreichen): 8,2 % der Personen und 5,7 % der Haushalte (2. Halbjahr 2005) * Analphabetenrate: 2,6 % (2001) * Funktionelle Analphabeten (ohne Primarschulabschluss): 9,8 % (2004) * HIV-Prävalenz: 0,7 % (2001) * Lebenserwartung: 76,52 Jahre (2008) * Kindersterblichkeit: 13,87 pro 1.000 Lebendgeburten (2008) * Zahl der Kinder pro Frau: 2,09 (Schätzung 2008) * Einwanderungssaldo pro 1000 Einwohner: 0,39 (2008) * Bevölkerungswachstum insgesamt /Jahr: 0,917 % (Schätzung 2008) Bei der Armuts- und Elendsrate variieren die Einkommen, nach denen sich die Rate richtet, je nach Region, daher wird nur ein ungefährer Durchschnittswert angegeben. Bei der Inflationsrate wird der Wert nur im Großraum Buenos Aires errechnet. Die Daten des INDEC für den Preisindex wurden allerdings mehrfach angezweifelt, die Haltung internationaler Organisationen wie dem IWF dazu ist uneinig. Geschichte Hauptartikel: Geschichte Argentiniens Vorgeschichte und Kolonialzeit Man nimmt an, dass die Besiedelung des heutigen Argentiniens durch den Menschen etwa 15.000 v. Chr. von Nordamerika aus erfolgte. Die im Pampa-Raum des heutigen Argentinien ansässigen Stämme Het (Querandíes) und Tehuelches (Aonikenk und Gununaküna) waren bis zum Eintreffen der Spanier nicht sesshaft und besaßen auch keine nennenswert entwickelte Technologie. Die Stämme im Nordwesten des Landes hingegen (z. B. die Diaguita) praktizierten etwa ab der Zeit des frühen Mittelalters in Europa Ackerbau und Viehzucht und waren vor allem auf dem Gebiet der Architektur weit fortgeschritten. Im 13. und 14. Jahrhundert expandierte das Inka-Reich stark nach Süden und umfasste um 1450 weite Teile des Nordwestens Argentiniens bis in den Norden der heutigen Provinz Mendoza. Die Europäer erreichten die Region erstmals mit der Reise Amerigo Vespuccis 1502. Das heutige Argentinien wurde im 16. Jahrhundert von den Spaniern aus zwei Richtungen kolonisiert: Von Peru aus nahmen sie die nordwestlichen Teile des Landes in Besitz, während andererseits vom Atlantik aus spanische Niederlassungen am Stromsystem des Río de la Plata gegründet wurden, darunter Buenos Aires, wo sich die Spanier im Jahre 1580 auf Dauer etablieren konnten, nachdem ein erster Versuch zur Gründung einer spanischen Siedlung dort im Jahre 1536 am Widerstand der indigenen Bewohner der Pampa gescheitert war. Die weiter südlich gelegenen Gebiete des heutigen Argentinien wurden zwar theoretisch auch von Spanien beansprucht, blieben aber in der Kolonialzeit faktisch außerhalb der spanischen Herrschaftssphäre. Administrativ war das heutige Argentinien zunächst Teil des Vizekönigreichs Peru, welches Südamerika mit Ausnahme der portugiesischen Einflusssphäre umfasste. Im Jahre 1776 wurde von diesem das Vizekönigreich des Río de la Plata mit Hauptstadt Buenos Aires abgespalten, welches neben Argentinien noch das heutige Bolivien, Paraguay und Uruguay umfasste. Bildung eines Nationalstaats Die unter dem Eindruck der Französischen Revolution am 25. Mai 1810 in Buenos Aires erklärte Unabhängigkeit hatte zunächst nur lokale Wirkung (Mai-Revolution), führte aber zu einem landesweiten Befreiungskrieg gegen die Spanier. Die Unabhängigkeit erlangte das Land schließlich am 9. Juli 1816 in San Miguel de Tucumán. Wie zuvor Paraguay im Jahre 1811, spalteten sich dann auch 1825 Bolivien und 1828 Uruguay von den damaligen Vereinigten Provinzen des Río de la Plata ab. Zwischen 1816 und 1880 war die Entwicklung Argentiniens von Diktaturen (unter dem Bonarenser Gouverneur Juan Manuel de Rosas) und Bürgerkriegen geprägt. Die Provinzen waren zunächst weitgehend autonom, nur 1826–27 konnte das Land kurzzeitig geeint werden. 1853 wurde zunächst ohne die abtrünnige Provinz Buenos Aires die heutige Argentinische Republik gegründet und eine föderalistische Verfassung in deren erster Hauptstadt Paraná verabschiedet. In den Jahren 1861 und 1862 schloss sich die Buenos Aires nach einer militärischen Auseinandersetzung wieder an, es wurden landesweite Wahlen ausgerufen, und erster gesamtargentinischer Präsident wurde Bartolomé Mitre. In dessen Regierungszeit fiel der Tripel-Allianz-Krieg 1864 bis 1870, in dem sich Argentinien gemeinsam mit Brasilien und Uruguay gegen expansive Tendenzen Paraguays durchsetzte, das sich zu dieser Zeit zu einer der stärksten Militärmächte Südamerikas entwickelt hatte. Argentinien gewann durch diesen Krieg das Gebiet der heutigen Bundesstaaten Misiones, Formosa und Chaco hinzu. Einwanderung und Wirtschaftsboom Die Jahre von 1880 bis 1912 waren durch die zahlreiche Einwanderung vor allem von Italienern und Spaniern gekennzeichnet, die sich in den Städten und in so genannten „Kolonien“ auf dem Land ansiedelten. Politisch ist diese Zeit als Scheindemokratie zu bezeichnen, denn die Regierung Julio Argentino Roca und die folgenden Regierungen waren oligarchisch ausgerichtet, mit großem Einfluss der Großgrundbesitzer. Dem Gros der Bevölkerung wurde durch ein ausgeklügeltes Wahlbetrugs-System durch die Regierungspartei Partido Autonomista Nacional, die von 1874 bis 1916 ununterbrochen regierte, die politischen Rechte vorenthalten; auch die Einwanderer hatten kein Stimmrecht. Ab 1893 verschärften sich die Grenzprobleme mit Chile, nachdem Bolivien einen Teil der Puna de Atacama an Argentinien abgetreten hatte. Diese war seit dem Salpeterkrieg von Chile besetzt. Zwischen Chile und Argentinien kommt es zu einem Wettrüsten. Erst der britische König Edward VII. konnte 1902 den Grenzstreit schlichten. Patagonien und Feuerland werden neu aufgeteilt, davon fallen 54.000 km² an Chile und 40.000 km² an Argentinien (Siehe King Edward VII's Award 1902 in englischer Sprache). 1912 wurde vom Präsidenten und Leiter des liberalen Flügels der PAN, Roque Sáenz Peña, das allgemeine Wahlrecht eingeführt, in der Folge kam es 1916 zum Machtwechsel an die aus der bürgerlichen Protestbewegung hervorgegangenen Unión Cívica Radical. Sie regierte bis 1930, als ein Militärputsch wieder ein konservatives System einführte. Vor allem die 1930er Jahre werden heute als década infame, als berüchtigtes Jahrzehnt bezeichnet, in dem die Demokratie nur auf dem Papier existierte und Wahlbetrug an der Tagesordnung war. Peronismus Im Laufe der ersten Hälfte der 40er Jahre gelang es dem jungen Offizier Juan Domingo Perón, sich trickreich an die Macht zu manövrieren. Er belegte zunächst unter den Militärs das Arbeitsministerium und wurde wegen seiner weit reichenden Zugeständnisse an die Gewerkschaften schnell zu einem Volkshelden in der Arbeiterklasse. Im Jahre 1946 wurde er zum Präsidenten gewählt. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg war Argentinien offiziell neutral. Es sympathisierte zunächst mit den Achsenmächten, unterstützte gegen Kriegsende jedoch die Alliierten. Während des Krieges war Argentinien Zielland von Flüchtlingen aus Europa; nach dem Krieg fanden in Argentinien ebenso wie in anderen Staaten Lateinamerikas zahlreiche Nationalsozialisten und Faschisten Unterschlupf. Unter den prominentesten nationalsozialistischen Kriegsverbrechern in Argentinien waren Adolf Eichmann, der am 23. Mai 1960 vom Mossad entführt und in Israel zum Tode verurteilt wurde, Josef Mengele, Arzt des Konzentrationslagers Auschwitz, sowie Walter Rauff, der im Zweiten Weltkrieg mitverantwortlich war für den Einsatz fahrbarer Gaskammern, mit denen die Häftlinge aus Konzentrationslagern ermordet wurden. Über so genannte Schlüsselfirmen wurden auch hohe Vermögenswerte der Nationalsozialisten nach Argentinien verschoben. Unter Perón, der mit faschistischem Gedankengut sympathisierte, verfolgte Argentinien das Ziel, durch Zugeständnisse an die Arbeiter den Kommunismus abzuwehren. Ab seiner ersten Regierungszeit wurde die Industrialisierung des Landes, die nach der Weltwirtschaftskrise um 1930 begonnen hatte, vertieft und eine Importsubstitutionspolitik durchgesetzt. 1955 wurde er bei einem Putsch abgesetzt und floh ins Exil. Instabilität und Diktaturen Argentinien verzeichnete in der Folgezeit wirtschaftliche Höhen und Tiefen im Wechsel. Bis 1983 gab es eine Epoche der Instabilität, in der abwechselnd zivile und Militär-Regierungen das Land in der Hand hatten. Die demokratisch gewählten Regierungen Frondizis (1958–62) und Illias (1963–1966) wurden von den antiperonistischen Militärs vorzeitig aus dem Amt geputscht. Von 1966 bis 1973 gab es unter Onganía und seinen Nachfolgern eine längere rechtskonservative Militärdiktatur, die jedoch nach Protesten der Bevölkerung 1973 schließlich aufgegeben wurde. Das Land fand kurzzeitig zur Demokratie zurück, der nach wie vor populäre Perón durfte wieder einreisen und konnte bald erneut die Macht erlangen. Isabel Perón Die zweite Amtszeit Peróns von Oktober 1973 bis zu seinem Tod am 1. Juli 1974 brachte nur eine geringfügige Beruhigung in die politischen und wirtschaftlichen Verhältnisse Argentiniens. Nach seinem Tod wurde seine dritte Ehefrau, Isabel Perón (genannt „Isabelita“), die er zur Vizepräsidentin gemacht hatte, auf Betreiben der peronistischen Partei als Präsidentin eingesetzt. Diese, eine ehemalige Nachtclubtänzerin, war mit diesem Amt völlig überfordert und diente lediglich als Marionette von rechten Peronisten wie José López Rega, der mit der AAA schon unter Perón eine paramilitärische Gruppe eingesetzt hatte, die Regimegegner folterte und ermordete. Zudem nahmen wirtschaftliche Probleme zu, und es kam zu einer starken Inflation. Kriminelle Gruppierungen (Guerilleros) machten sich das Chaos zunutze, für ihre eigenen Interessen Entführungen und andere Verbrechen zu begehen. Die Entführung des für Mercedes-Benz den Standort Argentinien betreuenden Produktionsleiters Heinrich Metz im Oktober 1975 (er kam später für ein Lösegeld in Höhe von mehreren Millionen US-Dollar wieder frei), löste eine Fluchtwelle unter den für deutsche Unternehmen in Argentinien tätigen Immigranten aus. Jorge Rafael Videla Im Jahr 1976 kam es erneut zu einem Militärputsch und es installierte sich unter der Führung von Jorge Rafael Videla eine Militärdiktatur unter dem Namen des „Prozesses der Nationalen Reorganisation“, geleitet von einer Junta aus drei Mitgliedern, die der Situation mit offenem Staatsterror Herr zu werden versuchte, die Zeit zwischen 1976 und 1978 wird daher auch als „Schmutziger Krieg“ bezeichnet. Unter den geschätzt 30.000 „Desaparecidos“ (Verschwundenen) befanden sich auch zahlreiche Studenten, deren Mütter sich zusammenschlossen, um auf dem Platz vor dem Regierungsgebäude (Plaza de Mayo) ungeachtet ihrer Selbstgefährdung zu demonstrieren und damit in die Geschichte eingingen. Ziel der Madres de Plaza de Mayo („Mütter der Plaza de Mayo“), war und ist es, Kenntnis über den Verbleib ihrer Kinder zu erhalten. Mittlerweile gibt es auch eine Organisation Abuelas de Plaza de Mayo („Großmütter der Plaza de Mayo“), deren Zweck es ist, die in der Gefangenschaft geborenen und illegal zur Adoption frei gegebenen Kinder der Verschwundenen in ihre Familie zurückzuführen. In späteren Gerichtsverfahren gegen verantwortliche Militärs, die nur mit Mühe durchgesetzt werden konnten, wurde bekannt, dass sich die militärischen Machthaber zahlreicher Menschen auf grausame Weise entledigt hatten: Die Opfer wurden betäubt und über dem Río de la Plata aus dem Flugzeug geworfen. Um Souveränitätstreitigkeiten (siehe Beagle-Konflikt) über die Inseln an der südlichen Spitze Amerikas zu beenden, beauftragten Argentinien und Chile 1971 ein internationales Tribunal damit, über eine bindende Interpretation des Grenzvertrags von 1881 zu entscheiden. Das Schiedsgericht im Beagle-Konflikt entschied 1977, dass alle Inseln südlich der Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego zu Chile gehören. 1978 erklärte Argentinien die Entscheidung für null und nichtig und bereitete die militärische Einnahme der Inseln (siehe Operation Soberania) vor, nur durch die Vermittlung des Papstes konnte dies verhindert werden. Erst 1984, aufgrund der Demokratisierung, erkannte Argentinien, nach Austausch von Navigationsrechten und einer Verschiebung der maritimen Grenze nach Westen, im Freundschafts- und Friedensvertrag von 1984 zwischen Chile und Argentinien das Urteil endgültig an. Das demokratische Argentinien ab 1983 Im April 1982 trat Argentinien unter dem neuen Junta-Chef Leopoldo Galtieri mit Großbritannien in den Falklandkrieg ein. Es ging um die Argentinien vorgelagerten Falklandinseln (in Argentinien als „Islas Malvinas“ bezeichnet), die nach argentinischer Rechtsauffassung zum eigenen Staatsgebiet gehören, jedoch von Großbritannien verwaltet werden. Die Invasion argentinischer Soldaten wurde von den Streitkräften des Vereinigten Königreichs mit Luftangriffen, einem Seekrieg und einer Landeoperation erfolgreich revidiert. Argentinien kapitulierte am 14. Juni 1982. 1983 kehrte das Land zur Demokratie zurück. Der erste Präsident dieser Epoche war Raúl Alfonsín (UCR), der jedoch 1989 infolge einer schweren Wirtschaftskrise vorzeitig zurücktrat. Die Peronistische Partei kam mit Carlos Menem wieder an die Macht. Die neoliberale Wirtschaftspolitik Menems und die 1:1-Bindung des Argentinischen Peso an den US-Dollar war während seiner ersten Amtszeit äußerst erfolgreich und konnte das Land stabilisieren. Während seiner zweiten Amtszeit machten sich aber immer mehr die negativen Seiten dieser Wirtschaftspolitik bemerkbar. Zwischen 1998 und 2002 fiel daher das Land erneut in eine schwere Wirtschaftskrise, in der die Wirtschaftskraft um 20 % zurückging. 1999 wurde die Regierung Menem durch eine Mitte-Links-Koalition mit dem Präsidentschaftskandidaten Fernando de la Rúa abgelöst. De la Rúa konnte aber die verfahrene wirtschaftliche Situation, die sein Vorgänger hinterließ, nicht schnell und nachhaltig verbessern. Das zögerliche Handeln des Präsidenten, Streitereien innerhalb der Koalition und eine starke außerparlamentarische Opposition durch die Gewerkschaften, die traditionell den Peronisten nahe stehen, schwächten De la Rúa zunehmend. Dies gipfelte Ende 2001 nach starken Unruhen und Plünderungen im Rücktritt von Präsident Fernando de la Rúa. In der Folge gab es mehrere peronistische Interimspräsidenten, bis Eduardo Duhalde mit der Verwaltung der Krise beauftragt wurde. Im Mai 2003 wurde nach einer sehr chaotisch verlaufenden Präsidentschaftswahl Néstor Kirchner zum neuen Staatsoberhaupt gewählt, der dem sozialdemokratischen Flügel der peronistischen Partei angehört. Trotz seines niedrigen Wahlergebnisses war Kirchner in seiner Amtszeit bei der Bevölkerung sehr beliebt, weil er die Krise erfolgreich überwinden und daher die Gesamtsituation des Landes verbessern konnte. Die Wirtschaft bekam einen starken Wachstumsschub: 2003 verbuchte Argentinien ein Wachstum des Bruttoinlandsproduktes in Höhe von +8,7 % gegenüber −10,9 % im Jahr 2002. Kirchner war jedoch auch Kritik ausgesetzt, insbesondere wegen seines autokratischen Führungsstils und zum Teil auch wegen seiner als Populismus gedeuteten Zusammenarbeit mit der Piquetero-Protestbewegung. Bei den Wahlen zum argentinischen Senat und zur argentinischen Abgeordnetenkammer im Oktober 2005 gingen die Anhänger Néstor Kirchners mit etwa 40 % der Stimmen als Sieger hervor. Bei der Wahl um Senatorenposten der wichtigen Provinz Buenos Aires gewann seine Frau Cristina Fernández de Kirchner gegen die Ehefrau des ehemaligen Präsidenten Eduardo Duhalde Hilda González de Duhalde, die ebenfalls der Peronistischen Partei angehört. Der Präsident wurde somit gestärkt und konnte sich in beiden Kammern auf eine breite Mehrheit auch innerhalb seiner eigenen Partei stützen. Die Präsidentschafts- und Parlamentswahl am 28. Oktober 2007 konnten die regierenden Peronisten, insbesondere die Wahlplattform Kirchners, Frente para la Victoria, mit einem überwältigenden Sieg gewinnen. Cristina Fernández de Kirchner konnte sich schon im ersten Wahlgang mit 45,3 % der Stimmen durchsetzen und damit eine Stichwahl vermeiden. Sie trat das Präsidentenamt am 10. Dezember 2007 an. Auch im Parlament wurde der Kirchnerismo leicht gestärkt. In der Folge war aber die Peronistische Partei von Flügelkämpfen betroffen. Mehrmals wurde sogar überlegt, die Partei auch offiziell zu spalten. Nachdem Kirchner aber 2008 den Parteivorsitz übernahm, stabilisierte sich die Situation innerhalb der Regierungspartei wieder. Die Parlamentswahlen im Juni 2009 verlor allerdings die Frente para la Victoria und daraufhin gab Néstor Kirchner den Parteivorsitz der Peronistischen Partei an den Gouverneur der Provinz Buenos Aires, Daniel Scioli, ab. Politik Hauptartikel: Politik in Argentinien Nach der Verfassung von 1994 ist Argentinien eine föderalistische, republikanische Präsidialdemokratie. Politisches System Der Präsident der Nation („Presidente de la Nación Argentina“, „Poder Ejecutivo Nacional“) ist Staatsoberhaupt und Regierungschef in Person und hat eine starke Stellung, unter anderem die Möglichkeit per Dekret zu regieren. Er wird gemeinsam mit dem Vizepräsidenten, der ihn bei Abwesenheit vertritt, alle vier Jahre (bis 1995: alle sechs Jahre) in zwei Wahlgängen direkt gewählt. Um in der ersten Runde zu gewinnen, muss der siegreiche Kandidat 45 oder mehr Prozent der gültigen Stimmen erreichen oder bei einem Wert zwischen 40 und 45 % zehn Prozentpunkte Vorsprung vor dem Zweitplatzierten aufweisen, in allen anderen Fällen gibt es eine Stichwahl. Verzichtet einer der beiden erfolgreichsten Kandidaten in der ersten Runde auf die Teilnahme in der Stichwahl (zuletzt 2003), gilt der andere Kandidat als Sieger, der Drittplatzierte rückt also in diesem Fall nicht nach. Eine Präsidentschaft ist höchstens während zwei aufeinander folgenden Perioden möglich, eine erneute Kandidatur ist aber nach einer Pause von vier Jahren wieder erlaubt. Der Präsident muss unter anderem argentinischer Staatsbürger sein und bis zur Verfassungsreform 1994 dem römisch-katholischen Glauben angehören. Die Legislative (Überbegriff: Congreso, Kongress, bestehend aus Abgeordnetenkammer und Senat) wird meist in allen Provinzen zu anderen Zeitpunkten gewählt. Die Anzahl der Abgeordneten der Abgeordnetenkammer wird per Verhältniswahlrecht ermittelt und ist nach einem bestimmten Schlüssel auf die Provinzen verteilt, sie beläuft sich auf etwa einen Abgeordneten pro 152.000 Einwohner. Die Abgeordneten werden für vier Jahre gewählt, allerdings jeweils die Hälfte der Abgeordneten alle zwei Jahre. Die Anzahl der Senatoren beträgt drei je Provinz und drei für die autonome Stadt Buenos Aires. Der Senat wird im Gegensatz zur Abgeordnetenkammer nach einem Sonderfall des Mehrheitswahlrechts gewählt; zwei Senatorensitze erhält die Partei mit den meisten Stimmen, einen Sitz die Partei mit den zweitmeisten Stimmen. Die Senatoren werden für einen Zeitraum von sechs Jahren gewählt, alle zwei Jahre wird ein Drittel der Senatoren gewählt. Seit der Wirtschaftskrise ist die Debatte um eine politische Reform aufgekommen, da das heutige System vor allem für die Wähler sehr undurchsichtig ist und sowohl Personenkult als auch Korruption begünstigt. So werden beispielsweise die Wahlen zum Senat und dem Repräsentantenhaus meist gemeinsam mit Bürgermeisterwahlen durchgeführt, was aufgrund der so genannten Listas Sábanas zu Verzerrungen führt. Das liegt an der Tatsache, dass in Argentinien keine Kreuze auf Stimmzettel gemacht werden, sondern jede Partei ihren eigenen Stimmzettel (Lista Sábana) hat und man seine Stimme durch die richtige Auswahl des Stimmzettels abgibt. Man kann aber bei vielen gleichzeitigen Wahlen die Stimmen aufteilen. In diesem Falle muss man, wenn man Kandidaten verschiedener Parteien wählen möchte, die Stimmzettel auseinander schneiden und nur die entsprechenden Abschnitte in die Urne werfen. Von dieser Möglichkeit machen jedoch nur wenige Wähler Gebrauch, was bei Häufung von Wahlen am selben Tag zu Verzerrungen führt. Listas Sábanas (deutsch etwa: Betttuch(große)-Listen) heißen die Stimmzettel, weil sie oft sehr groß sind. Die jeweiligen Mehrheitsverhältnisse in der Legislative werden ebenfalls kaum publik gemacht, was auch daran liegt, dass die Zusammensetzung sich fast jedes Jahr ändert. Internationale Organisationen Argentinien ist seit 1945 Mitglied der Vereinten Nationen. Es ist seit 1995 Mitglied in der WTO und ist Vertragsstaat des ICC. Parteien Die Parteienlandschaft Argentiniens ist durch starke Zersplitterung und Unstetigkeit gekennzeichnet. Besonders die zweite Hälfte der 1990er Jahre bis zur Argentinien-Krise markierten eine deutliche Zäsur, nach ihr entstanden zahlreiche neue Gruppierungen, zum Teil aus Abspaltungen der traditionellen Parteien. Wichtigste Partei ist heute die aus der peronistischen Bewegung hervorgegangene PJ (Partido Justicialista, auf deutsch meist: peronistische Partei genannt), die etwa 50 % des Wählerpotenzials auf landesweiter Ebene ballt. Dahinter folgt mit heute weitem Abstand die UCR (Unión Cívica Radical), die zwischen 1945 und 2003 faktisch ein Zweiparteiensystem mit der PJ gebildet hatte und mehrmals an der Regierung beteiligt war. Die nach der Argentinien-Krise gegründeten Parteien ARI (sozialdemokratisch), Propuesta Republicana (konservativ, meist als PRO bezeichnet) und Recrear (liberal-konservativ) sowie die traditionellste Linkspartei Partido Socialista sind regional von großer Bedeutung und gehen auf Landesebene vielfache Allianzen ein, die zum Teil auch Teile von PJ und UCR integrieren. Weiterhin gibt es zahlreiche bedeutende Regionalparteien, die in ihren jeweiligen Provinzen dominante Stellungen einnehmen und ebenfalls wechselnd mit den landesweit aktiven Parteien koalieren. Das europäische Rechts-Links-Schema lässt sich in Argentinien daher nicht eindeutig auf bestimmte Parteien anwenden, da viele von ihnen häufig ihre Ausrichtung ändern. Einige Parteien, die in den 1990er Jahren zeitweise Erfolge verbuchen konnten, etwa die liberale Acción por la República und die sozialdemokratische Frente País Solidario (Frepaso), die zwischen 1999 und 2001 an der Regierung beteiligt war, sind heute nur noch von lokaler Bedeutung. Seit Ende der 1990er Jahre finden die hauptsächlichen Debatten zwischen den Flügeln des PJ statt, die ideologisch sehr verschieden sind. Die Flügel werden meist mit dem Namen ihrer führenden Persönlichkeit bezeichnet. Der momentan herrschende Kirchnerismo, der seit 2003 einen eigenen offiziellen Parteiflügel namens Frente para la Victoria unterhält, ist sozialdemokratisch orientiert, während der in den 1990er Jahren dominierende Menemismo neoliberal eingestellt war. Ein weiterer wichtiger Flügel war lange Zeit der in der Provinz Buenos Aires regierende, ursprünglich mit dem Kirchnerismus alliierte Duhaldismo, wobei nach der Machtergreifung Kichners durch Differenzen insbesondere im Verhältnis mit Carlos Menem die Allianz der beiden Blöcke zerbrach und der Duhaldismo insgesamt an Bedeutung verlor. Bei den Parteien mit extremeren Orientierungen haben bei der Linken diverse kommunistische Parteien (Partido Comunista Revolucionario, Partido Obrero, Izquierda Unida und Movimiento Socialista de los Trabajadores) eine gewisse Bedeutung, im Fall der Rechten nur die rechtskonservativ-nationalistische Movimiento por la Dignidad y la Independencia (Modin), die als Sammelbewegung für Nostalgiker der Militärdiktatur zwischen 1976 und 1983 gilt. Regierung und Kabinett In der aktuellen Regierungsperiode (2007 bis 2011) hatten folgende Personen im August 2009 ein wichtiges politisches Amt in Regierung und Kabinett inne: * Cristina Fernández de Kirchner: Präsidentin * Julio Cobos: Vizepräsident und Präsident des Senats * Aníbal Domingo Fernández: Vorsitzender des Kabinetts * Aníbal Florencio Randazzo: Ministerium für Inneres * Jorge Taiana: Ministerium für Außenpolitik, Außenhandel und Religion * Nilda Garré: Ministerium für Verteidigung * Amado Boudou: Ministerium für Wirtschaft und Produktion * Julio De Vido: Ministerium für Staatsplanung, öffentliche Investitionen und Dienstleistungen * Julio Alak: Ministerium für Justiz, Sicherheit und Menschenrechte * Alberto Sileoni: Ministerium für Erziehung * Lino Barañao: Ministerium für Wissenschaft, Technologie und Produktionsinnovation * Carlos Tomada: Ministerium für Arbeit und Soziale Sicherheit * Juan Luis Manzur: Ministerium für Gesundheit * Alicia Kirchner: Ministerium für Soziale Entwicklung * Débora Giorgi: Ministerium für Produktion Mitgliedschaften in internationalen Organisationen und Gruppierungen Argentinien ist in verschiedenen internationalen Organisationen und Gruppierungen Mitglied. Zu den wichtigsten zählen die Mitgliedschaften in den Vereinten Nationen und seinen Unter- und Sonderorganisationen, im Internationalen Währungsfonds und in der Weltbank. Auf regionaler Ebene sind die Mitgliedschaften in der Rio-Gruppe, die sich dem Erhalt der Demokratie in Lateinamerika widmet sowie im Mercosur, einer Zollunion in Südamerika, am bedeutsamsten. Militär und Verteidigung Das argentinische Militär hat in der Geschichte des Landes immer wieder eine wichtige oder dominierende Rolle gespielt. Besonders in der Zeit zwischen 1955 (Putsch gegen Juan Perón) und 1973 (Rückkehr und zweite Präsidentschaft Peróns) und in der Zeit zwischen 1974 (Tod Peróns) und 1983 (Niederlage im Falklandkrieg und Redemokratisierung) war Argentinien vom Militär direkt oder indirekt geprägt. (Siehe auch: Geschichte Argentiniens) Unter den Präsidentschaften Raúl Alfonsíns (1983–1989) und Carlos Menems (1989–1999) wurden die Militärs entscheidend geschwächt und 1994 die Wehrpflicht abgeschafft. 1999 betrugen die Ausgaben für die Verteidigung nur noch 62 % der Ausgaben von 1983; im gleichen Zeitraum sind die Staatsausgaben allgemein auf 152 % der Ausgaben von 1983 angestiegen. Die argentinischen Streitkräfte haben heute eine Personalstärke (Soldaten und Verwaltung) von insgesamt etwa 102.300 Personen (Heer: 50.900 Personen (41.400 Soldaten), Marine: 26.600 Personen (17.200 Soldaten), Luftwaffe: 23.600 Personen (13.200 Soldaten), Verteidigungsministerium und Generalstab: 1.200 Personen). Das Heer unterhält 200 Kampfpanzer, die Marine 3 U-Boote, 5 Zerstörer, 5 Fregatten und 14 Patrouillenboote, die Luftwaffe 130 Kampfflugzeuge. Der Anteil der Ausgaben für die Verteidigung am Bundeshaushalt beträgt etwa 7 %. Bildungswesen In Argentinien herrscht Schulpflicht von zehn Jahren. Es gibt neben den staatlichen Schulen auch eine hohe Zahl von privaten Schulen. Das Schulsystem ist in drei Stufen eingeteilt: Inicial (Vorschule; in der Regel 1 Jahr), „Primaria“ (in der Regel ab 6 Jahren mit zwei Grundstufen: EGB1 und EGB2; insgesamt sechs Schuljahre) und Secundaria (Sekundärstufe; drei Jahre EGB 3 bis einschließlich zur 9. Klasse und die anschließende 3 jährige Polimodalstufe). Laut der Volkszählung des Jahres 2005 sind etwa 2,8 % der Bevölkerung über 15 Jahren Analphabeten23, in Deutschland liegt dieser Wert offiziell bei etwa 0,6 %. Dabei sind starke regionale Disparitäten zu beobachten: in Tierra de Fuego im Süden liegt die Rate bei 0,73 %, im Norden des Landes wie etwa in der Provinz Chaco bei 8,96 %. Von allen Argentiniern, die über 20 Jahre alt sind, haben 88 % die Schule besucht. Etwa 14 % haben die Primaria nicht abgeschlossen, circa 29 % haben eine abgeschlossene Primaria, ungefähr 14 % haben die Secundaria nicht abgeschlossen, etwa 16 % haben eine abgeschlossene Secundaria, circa 5 % einen höheren nicht-universitären Abschluss und etwa 5 % einen Universitätsabschluss. Das heißt etwa 73 % der Bevölkerung haben mindestens die Primaria abgeschlossen, circa 30 % mindestens die Secundaria und nur etwa zehn Prozent haben einen weiterführenden Abschluss. Schulsystem 1995 wurde das Schulsystem in vielen Provinzen reformiert: die ersten neun Jahre der Schulzeit werden seitdem als EGB (Educación General Básica) bezeichnet, die in mehrere Richtungen aufgeteilte weiterführende Schule stattdessen als 'Polimodal'. Es gibt eine Vielzahl von verschiedenen Schulabschlüssen (naturwissenschaftlich, sozialwissenschaftlich, technisch und wirtschaftlich orientiert), einige sind berufsbefähigende Techniker-Titel. Die Regierung Kirchner hat die Förderung der technischen Schulen von 5 auf 15 Millionen Pesos erhöht und sieht für 2006 eine Erhöhung auf insgesamt 260 Millionen Pesos vor. Die Förderung versucht seit 2003, die erheblichen Schwierigkeiten argentinischer Unternehmen, technisch qualifiziertes Personal zu rekrutieren, zu beheben. Die staatliche Förderung des Bildungssektors beträgt bisher lediglich 4,3 % vom BSP und soll bis 2010 auf 6 % erhöht werden (zum Vergleich Mexiko oder Kolumbien jeweils ca. 5,4 %, Bolivien: 6,5 % des BSP). Zum Besuch der Hochschulen berechtigen alle im Rahmen des Polimodal erlangten Abschlüsse, auch wenn der Studiengang nicht mit der Ausrichtung des Polimodals übereinstimmt. Dieses System wird mit geringen Abweichungen in fast allen argentinischen Provinzen eingeführt; die Bezeichnungen variieren jedoch, so heißt beispielsweise in der Provinz Córdoba der EGB CBU (Ciclo Básico Unitario). 2005/2006 wurde diese Reform in einigen Provinzen, z. B. in Buenos Aires, teilweise überarbeitet und wieder ans alte System angenähert. Konnte Argentinien in der ersten PISA-Studie 2003 bei einer inoffiziellen nachträglichen Erweiterung der Studie (offiziell nahm es nicht teil) verglichen mit anderen lateinamerikanischen Staaten bei weitem am besten abschneiden, fiel es 2006 bei der ersten offiziellen Teilnahme in nahezu allen Disziplinen hinter Uruguay, Chile und Mexiko, im Leseverständnis auch hinter Brasilien und Kolumbien zurück, wenn auch meist nur mit geringem Punkteabstand.26 Es existiert ein starkes Gefälle in der Qualität der Schulbildung zwischen Großstädten und ländlichen Regionen einerseits und zwischen Privatschulen und vielen staatlichen Schulen sowie sozialen Klassen und Milieus anderseits. Durch kontinuierliche interne Qualitäts-Tests seit Ende der 1990er Jahre versucht die Politik, dieses Problem in den Griff zu bekommen. Bei diesen Tests kam eine Bandbreite von durchschnittlich 30 % bis 80 % der möglichen Punktzahl heraus, wobei die schlechtesten Ergebnisse von Schulen in ländlichen Gegenden, die besten dagegen in den Privatschulen der Großstädte sowie in den so genannten Colegios Universitarios (von Universitäten abhängige Staatsschulen) erzielt wurden. Eine aktuelle Studie zum Erfolg des Gesetzes zur Finanzierung des argentinischen Bildungswesens liegt derzeit von CIPPEC (Centro de Implementación de Políticas Públicas para la Equidad y el Crecimiento) vor. CIPPEC ist ein Zusammenschluss verschiedener nationaler gesellschaftlicher Akteure mit Unterstützung der britischen diplomatischen Vertretung, die sich ein kritisches Monitoring der Bildungspolitik und ihrer Erfolge zum Ziel gemacht haben. Universitäten Argentinien hat eine Vielzahl von staatlichen und privaten Universitäten. 20 der insgesamt 41 privaten Universitäten haben in der Regierungszeit des neoliberalen Peronisten Menem ihre Pforten geöffnet. Das 1958 in Kraft getretene Gesetz zur Finanzierung der privaten Universitäten sieht ein Verbot finanzieller Unterstützung vor, erlaubt aber seit den 1990er Jahren unter Menem eine gezielte Förderung einzelner Forschungsprojekte. In der politikkritischen Zeitschrift „Caras y Caretas“ erschien im Mai 2006 ein Artikel, der vor der wachsenden Nähe einiger privater Bildungseinrichtungen zu orthodoxen religiösen Institutionen warnt, wie z. B. der Universidad Austral zum Opus Dei. Die älteste Universität ist die Universität von Córdoba, die 1613 gegründet wurde und heute die zweitgrößte des Landes ist (ca. 120.000 Studenten). Die größte Universität ist dagegen die Universität von Buenos Aires (UBA), die 1821 gegründet wurde und etwa 400.000 Studenten hat. Bibliothekswesen Das Bibliothekswesen in Argentinien ist vielgestaltig. So entstanden gegen Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts die ersten privat finanzierten Bibliotecas populares (Volksbibliotheken). Sie werden heute von der Comisión Nacional Protectora de Bibliotecas Populares gefördert. Diese organisiert auch Weiterbildungsveranstaltungen für das Bibliothekspersonal. Seit 1977 gibt es die Confederación Argentina de Bibliotecas Populares. Ihre Mitglieder sind zumeist keine Bibliothekare, sondern Politiker. Daneben existieren 19 Federaciones Provinciales. Seit 1927 entstanden die bibliotecas públicas municipales (Öffentliche Stadtbibliotheken), die heute fast ausschließlich in Buenos Aires existieren. Seit 1944 untersteht diese der Secretaría de Cultura de la Municipalidad de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires. Derzeit existieren in Buenos Aires 23 Stadtbibliotheken und 3 Bücherbusse, deren größte Benutzergruppe Schüler sind. Die 1963 gegründete Junta de Bibliotecas Universitarias Argentinas (JUBIUA) vertritt die Interessen der staatlichen Universitätsbibliotheken gegenüber der Regierung und erarbeitet gemeinsame Zielvorgaben. Die privaten Universitätsbibliotheken verfügen nicht über eine institutionalisierte Zusammenarbeit. Von den Schulen verfügen nur wenige über eigene Bibliotheken, die durch Buch- und Sachspenden sowie ehrenamtliche Tätigkeit der Eltern der Schüler finanziert werden. Derzeit wird ein Konzept zum Aufbau eines nationalen Schulbibliothekssystems erarbeitet. Die Biblioteca Nacional (Nationalbibliothek) wurde 1810 unter dem Namen Biblioteca pública de Buenos Aires gegründet. Seit 1884 ist sie die Nationalbibliothek. 1933 erhielt sie das Pflichtexemplarrecht. Ihr Buchbestand wird auf 800.000 bis 2,5 Millionen Bände geschätzt. Die Biblioteca del Congreso de la Nación (Parlamentsbibliothek) entstand 1859. 1933 erhielt die Bibliothek das Pflichtexemplarrecht. Die Bibliothek ist Depotbibliothek internationaler Organisationen und besitzt schätzungsweise 1,5 Millionen Bestandseinheiten. Politische Gliederung Provinzen Die Provinzen (spanisch provincias, Einzahl: provincia) sind die Gliedstaaten des argentinischen Bundesstaates. Sie haben jeweils eine eigene Provinzverfassung, eine Provinzregierung unter Leitung eines direkt gewählten Gouverneurs (gobernador) und ein Parlament. Die Provinzen sind wiederum administrativ in Departamentos untergliedert. Ausnahme ist hier die Provinz Buenos Aires, die in Partidos untergliedert ist. Es gibt 23 Provinzen und die autonome Stadt Buenos Aires. Regionen Seit Ende der 1980er Jahre haben sich die Provinzen Argentiniens mit Ausnahme der Provinz Buenos Aires zu Regionen zusammengeschlossen, mit dem Ziel, die Wirtschafts-, Infrastruktur- und Entwicklungspolitik untereinander abzustimmen und Gegengewichte zur dominierenden Stellung des Großraumes Buenos Aires zu bilden. Diese Regionen sind allerdings bisher keine offiziellen Gliedstaaten, sondern reine Interessengemeinschaften, sie haben also keinerlei offizielle politische Organe. Der Grad der Kooperation ist unterschiedlich. Die Región Centro besteht aus den Provinzen Córdoba, Entre Ríos und Santa Fe und weist den höchsten Integrationsgrad auf. Die Interessengemeinschaft wurde schon 1973 als Ziel anvisiert, aber erst 1998 umgesetzt. Seit 2004 bestehen als offizielle Institutionen der Gouverneursrat (Junta de Gobernadores) und das Exekutivkomitee (Comité Ejecutivo). Die Región del Nuevo Cuyo besteht aus den Provinzen Mendoza, San Juan, La Rioja und San Luis. Sie weist nur einen geringen Integrationsgrad auf und besteht seit 1988. Auch sie hat als Institutionen einen Gouverneursrat und ein Exekutivkomitee, die jedoch kaum praktische Bedeutung haben. Einen Sonderfall nimmt die Región del Norte Grande Argentino ein. Diese integriert die zwei traditionellen Regionen Nordost- (Provinzen Chaco, Corrientes, Formosa und Misiones) und Nordwestargentinien (Catamarca, Jujuy, Salta, Santiago del Estero und Tucumán). Sie existiert seit 1999 und hat bereits zahlreiche Projekte verwirklicht, obwohl der Regionalvertrag noch von drei Provinzen ratifiziert werden muss. Aus traditionellen Gründen ist aber die Einteilung in Nordwesten und Nordosten nach wie vor für viele Statistiken ausschlaggebend. Schließlich besteht die Región Patagónica aus den Provinzen Chubut, La Pampa, Neuquén, Río Negro, Santa Cruz und Tierra del Fuego. Sie wurde 1996 gegründet und hat einen hohen Kooperationsgrad, so entsenden die Provinzparlamente Vertreter in ein gemeinsames Parlament, das Parlamento Patagónico, das schon seit 1991 besteht, als die Region offiziell noch nicht gegründet worden war. Infrastruktur Wichtige Städte Buenos Aires, dessen Ballungsraum etwa 12 Millionen Einwohner umfasst, ist als politische Hauptstadt und wirtschaftliches Zentrum die wichtigste Stadt Argentiniens. Es ist umgeben von einer Reihe von selbstständigen Vorstädten, die zum Teil reine Schlafstädte sind, zum Teil aber auch selbst über Produktionsstätten verfügen. Córdoba, mit 1,4 Mio. Einwohnern die zweitgrößte Stadt des Landes, verfügt über größere Produktionsstätten und beherbergt die älteste Universität des Landes, welche gleichzeitig eine der wichtigsten ist. Rosario in der Provinz Santa Fe (1,2 Mio. Einwohner) ist der zweitbedeutendste Hafen des Landes und ein wichtiges Industrie- und Handelszentrum. Mendoza (900.000 Ew.) ist vor allem für seinen Wein- und Obstanbau bekannt, dient aber auch als Brückenkopf für den Handel mit Santiago de Chile. San Miguel de Tucumán (750.000 Ew.) ist die Geburtsstätte der Unabhängigkeit und wurde durch die intensive Landwirtschaft, insbesondere den Zuckerrohranbau, wirtschaftlich und kulturell bedeutsam, hat aber in den letzten Jahrzehnten wegen der Krise in diesem Wirtschaftssektor an Wichtigkeit verloren und ist heute eine der Städte mit der größten Armutsrate des Landes. Die Universitäten in dieser Stadt haben allerdings überregionale Bedeutung und werden z. B. von Studenten aus Bolivien besucht. Verkehrsnetze Schienenverkehr Das Eisenbahnsystem in Argentinien hat am 29. August 1857 mit der ersten Fahrt eines Zuges seinen Anfang genommen. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde das Schienennetz hauptsächlich von englischen Unternehmen relativ zügig ausgebaut und wurde zu einem wichtigen Schlüssel für die Entwicklung des Landes. In den 1930er Jahren verfügte das Land mit 43.000 Kilometer Schiene über ein größeres Netz als die meisten Länder Europas. Das Eisenbahnsystem bestand aus mehreren unabhängigen privaten Unternehmen, die 1946 von Präsident Peron verstaatlicht wurden. Die Ende der 1950er Jahre hinzugezogenen US-amerikanischen Berater legten die Priorität auf den Straßenverkehr, so dass Bahnstrecken in großen Umfang stillgelegt wurden. Die Staatsbahn wurde 1992 von Carlos Menem wieder privatisiert, was zur negativen Folge hatte, dass der Fahrgastbetrieb noch mehr reduziert wurde, die Eisenbahnergewerkschaft zerschlagen wurde, 50.000 Menschen arbeitslos wurden, ganze Landstrich verödeten und die Korruption im Eisenbahngeschäft stark zunahm. Heute hat das argentinische Schienennetz eine Länge von etwa 28.300 Kilometern in drei verschiedenen Spurweiten. Zwei Eisenbahnstrecken verbinden Argentinien mit Chile, weitere Strecken haben Verbindung mit Bolivien, Paraguay, Uruguay und Brasilien. Allerdings werden immer noch Strecken stillgelegt oder verfallen und werden nicht wieder instand gesetzt. Der Personentransport per Eisenbahn spielt generell nur noch im Großraum Buenos Aires für die Pendler ein Rolle. Bahnfernverbindungen gibt es noch bzw. wieder von Buenos Aires nach Córdoba, Mar del Plata, San Miguel de Tucumán, Santa Fe und nach Posadas. Die Züge benötigen für die gleiche Strecke jedoch wesentlich länger als Fernreisebusse und haben einen sehr eingeschränkten Fahrplan (z. B. Buenos Aires, Bahnhof Retiro – Córdoba zwei Fahrten pro Woche). Zwar hat die Regierung unter Nestor Kirchner im Jahre 2006 einen „Megaplan Eisenbahn“ aufgestellt, worin auch eine 710 km lange bis zu 320 km/h betriebene Hochgeschwindigkeitsstrecke Cobra zwischen Buenos Aires und Córdoba für 2011 geplant wurde, jedoch sieht die Realität so aus, dass die infolge dieses Planes wieder reaktivierten Strecken aufgrund technischer Defizite der Schienen oder des rollenden Materials oft gleich wieder stillgelegt werden mussten. Touristisch gesehen gibt es einige interessante Züge, z. B. den Tren a las Nubes in der Provinz Salta, La Trochita – die einzige dampfbetriebene Schmalspurbahn Argentiniens, die zwischen Esquel und Nahuel Pan verkehrt, sowie der Tren del Fin del Mundo in der Provinz Tierra del Fuego. Straßenverkehr Hauptartikel: Fernstraßennetz Argentiniens Die Rolle der Eisenbahn für den Personentransport wurde weitestgehend von modernen, klimatisierten Reisebussen übernommen. Es kann praktisch jeder Punkt des Landes mit dem Reisebus erreicht werden, und so sind die Busbahnhöfe heute neben den Flughäfen die wichtigsten Infrastruktureinrichtungen. Wichtigster Busbahnhof Argentiniens ist sicherlich Retiro in Buenos Aires. Von dort gibt es Busverbindungen in das ganze Land. Die weiteste Entfernung ist dabei wahrscheinlich Río Gallegos (36–40 Stunden Reisezeit), von wo aus man weiter nach Ushuaia fahren kann. Weitere bedeutende Busbahnhöfe und Drehkreuze finden sich in Córdoba (etwa 10 Stunden Reisezeit von Buenos Aires) und Mendoza (etwa 14–15 Stunden Reisezeit von Buenos Aires). Das Straßennetz hat eine Gesamtlänge von etwa 215.000 km. Die Qualität der Straßen variiert relativ stark. Von mehrspurigen Autobahnen über gute und weniger gute Nationalstraßen kann man bis zur Schotter- oder Erdpiste alles finden. Da die Eisenbahn im Personenverkehr keine Rolle mehr spielt und dieser ausschließlich über die Straße abgewickelt wird, gibt es pro Jahr fast 10.000 Verkehrstote, was hochgerechnet auf die Einwohnerzahl mehr als in Indien ist. Die großen Wirtschaftszentren sind mit asphaltierten und zum Teil gut ausgebauten Straßen verbunden, die meist durch Mautgebühren von privaten Unternehmen gebaut und instand gehalten werden. Bekannteste touristische Strecke ist die Ruta Nacional 40, die das gesamte Land von Nord nach Süd durchquert. Flugverkehr Die ehemals staatliche Fluggesellschaft Aerolíneas Argentinas wurde 1990 privatisiert und deckt nur noch wenige internationale Strecken ab. Im Inlandsverkehr hat Aerolíneas einen relativ hohen Anteil, es gibt aber noch einige weitere Inlandsfluggesellschaften; neuerdings tritt seit 2005 mit der chilenischen LAN Argentina ein größerer Konkurrent auf. Aufgrund der großen Distanzen verfügt fast jede größere Stadt in Argentinien über einen Flughafen. Buenos Aires besitzt sogar zwei Passagier-Flughäfen: Über den Flughafen Ezeiza (EZE) werden fast ausschließlich internationale Flüge abgewickelt. Er wird von allen großen europäischen und nordamerikanischen Fluggesellschaften angeflogen. Darüber hinaus gibt es einen Stadtflughafen (Aeroparque Jorge Newbery, AEP), der fast ausschließlich für Inlandsflüge genutzt wird. Schiffsverkehr Ungefähr 3.100 km der Wasserwege sind schiffbar. Besonders wichtig ist hierbei der Río de la Plata mit seinen Oberläufen Río Paraná und Río Uruguay. Über diese Wasserwege wird auch ein Großteil der landwirtschaftlichen Exporte Argentiniens abgewickelt, die meist in der Region um Rosario auf hochseefähige Schüttgutfrachter verladen werden. Energie Argentinien erzeugt einen Großteil seiner Energie mithilfe von erneuerbaren Energien. Die Wasserkraft hat einen Anteil von 41 % der Stromerzeugung; weitere 7 % werden von Kernkraftwerken und 52 % von Wärmekraftwerken geliefert. Daneben besitzt Argentinien große Vorkommen an Erdgas. Diese Energieform wird zum Kochen, Heizen aber auch vermehrt als Kraftstoff für Pkw eingesetzt. Mehr und mehr spielt der Import von Erdgas, z. B. aus Bolivien, eine größere Rolle; dies aufgrund der Misswirtschaft der ansässigen Energiekonzerne, der Verknappung der Erdgasreserven und des schnell steigenden Energieverbrauchs. Auf der anderen Seite wird der Energiemix seit 1994 durch die Windenergie ergänzt, die in der Provinz Chubut in Patagonien mit ihrem besonders windigen Klima bereits einen erheblichen Teil der Stromerzeugung übernimmt. Sie wird seit der zweiten Hälfte der 90er Jahre gesetzlich gefördert und die Branche weist daher derzeit ein hohes Wachstum auf. Argentinien gilt als eines der Länder mit dem höchsten Windkraftpotenzial der Erde, lag jedoch in der Nutzung dieser Energieform 2006 nur auf dem dritten Platz in Südamerika hinter Mexiko und Brasilien. Telekommunikation und Post Die staatliche Telekommunikationsgesellschaft ENTEL wurde 1990 privatisiert und an zwei ausländische Unternehmen (Telefónica (Spanien) und Telecom (Frankreich, heute in der Hand von Telecom Italia)) verkauft, die sich das Land aufteilten. Seitdem hat die Zahl der Telefonanschlüsse je Einwohner rasant zugenommen, denn nach der Privatisierung betrug die Einrichtungsgebühr für einen Telefonanschluss mit 100 US-$ nur noch ein Zehntel der früheren Gebühr und auch die Wartezeit auf einen Anschluss hatte sich wesentlich verringert. Heute gibt es etwa 20 Festanschlüsse je 100 Einwohner oder etwa 7,9 Millionen Anschlüsse. Darüber hinaus gibt es etwa 10,2 Millionen Mobiltelefonanschlüsse. Im Jahre 2003 überstieg die Anzahl der Mobiltelefonverträge erstmals die Anzahl der Festnetzanschlüsse. Die Netzqualität und -abdeckung ist aber von Betreiber zu Betreiber sehr unterschiedlich. Das Internet ist in Argentinien sehr verbreitet, wird aber von einer nach wie vor großen, aber abnehmenden Anzahl von Privatleuten nur in so genannten Telecentros oder Locutorios (Telekommunikationsläden oder Call Shops) und in Internetcafés (Ciber genannt) genutzt. Wohlhabendere Menschen und Unternehmen nutzen heute häufig Internet via DSL oder Kabel. Auch der Postdienst wurde privatisiert. Die Bedingungen der Konzession wurde aber nicht eingehalten und so versucht man gerade den Postdienst neu zu vergeben. Neben dem größten Unternehmen Correo Argentino, das aus dem staatlichen Postdienst hervorging, gibt es noch mehrere kleinere Postdienste, wie z. B. OCA und Andreani. Wirtschaft Hauptartikel: Wirtschaft Argentiniens Argentinien ist eine gelenkte Volkswirtschaft, die in mehreren Stufen seit den 1970er Jahren zunehmend dereguliert und privatisiert wurde. Unter Präsident Néstor Kirchner jedoch wurde diese Tendenz umgekehrt. Bodenschätze Wertvolle Mineralerze und Gesteine finden sich in Argentinien nur in kleineren Mengen, so etwa Gold, Silber, Kupfer, Blei, Zink, Eisen, Zinn, Glimmer und Kalkstein. Wirtschaftlich bedeutender sind die Erdöl- und Erdgas-Vorkommen im Nordwesten, Neuquén, der Gegend rund um die Bucht Golfo San Jorge und vor der Küste. Geschichte der Wirtschaftspolitik Die argentinische Wirtschaft ist traditionell durch die Landwirtschaft geprägt. Bis in die 1950er Jahre wurden fast ausschließlich Agrargüter exportiert. Erst danach setze eine Industrialisierung nennenswerten Umfanges ein. Die wirtschaftliche Entwicklung wurde jedoch von den verschiedenen Regierungen nach unterschiedlichen, teilweise widersprüchlichen Vorgaben reglementiert. Es entstand, vor allem unter dem Einfluss des Peronismus, ein breiter staatlich kontrollierter Sektor in Industrie, Handel und Dienstleistung. Korruption war und ist ein diesen Sektor durchziehendes Übel. Dennoch hat Argentinien das Wohlstandsniveau der 50er Jahre nie wieder erreicht. Die 1976 unter der Politik der Militärdiktatur eingeleitete massive Staatsverschuldung fügte der heimischen Wirtschaft schweren Schaden zu. Die Auslandsverschuldung stieg von unter 8 Mrd. US-Dollar im Jahre 1967 auf 160 Mrd. US-Dollar im Jahre 2001. Der Peso Ley musste mehrfach abgewertet werden. Der Falklandkrieg geht möglicherweise auch auf die wirtschaftlichen Probleme unter der Militärdiktatur zurück. Nach der Rückkehr zur Demokratie 1983 erwies sich die Hyperinflation als eines der größten wirtschaftlichen Probleme des Landes. Der 1989 gewählte Präsident Carlos Menem führte daraufhin die 1:1-Bindung des Argentinischen Peso an den US-Dollar ein. Dies führte fast schlagartig zu einem Ende der Inflation und zu einem deutlichen wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung. Auf längere Sicht hatte sie aber zur Folge, dass argentinische Produkte auf dem Weltmarkt teurer und Importware im Inland billiger wurden. Zahlreiche argentinische Produktionsbetriebe mussten schließen. Es kam zu einem schnell zunehmenden Ungleichgewicht zwischen dem (offiziellen) Wechselkurs der Währung und ihrer inneren Werthaltigkeit. Kapitalflucht setzte ein und das ohnehin hoch verschuldete Land musste immer neue Kredite im Ausland aufnehmen, um alte Verbindlichkeiten bezahlen zu können und Devisen für dringende Importe bereitstellen zu können. Gelegentlich wurden sogar Staatbedienstete nicht mehr mit Geld, sondern mit Schuldverschreibungen bezahlt und Geschäftsleute wurden gesetzlich verpflichtet, derartige Papiere an Zahlung statt anzunehmen. Anfangs wurde dies noch durch private Kapitalzuflüsse ausländischer Anleger überlagert, die sich in argentinische Unternehmen, besonders im Zuge der von Carlos Menem eingeleiteten Privatisierung von Staatsbetrieben, einkauften. Doch schließlich hatte die Verschuldung soweit zugenommen und die Wirtschaftsleistung soweit abgenommen, dass Ende 2001 nach schweren Unruhen der Präsident Fernando de la Rúa zurücktrat. Wichtigster Faktor hierbei war der so genannte Corralito, also das Einfrieren sämtlicher Bankguthaben. Die folgende Regierung gab die Einstellung der Zahlungen auf Tilgung und Zinsen, also den Staatsbankrott, bekannt. Wegen fehlender Unterstützung der Partei trat der übergangsweise angetretene Präsident Adolfo Rodríguez Saá schon nach fünf Tagen wieder zurück, es folgte der Peronist Eduardo Duhalde, der im Januar 2002 den argentinischen Peso zunächst auf 1,40 arg$/US-Dollar abwertete, um ihn dann wenig später ganz frei zu geben. Der IWF versorgte nach einer langen Verhandlung Mitte 2002, mit politischer Unterstützung der wichtigsten Industrienationen, Argentinien im Rahmen verschiedener Interimsabkommen mit frischem Geld. Damit konnte die argentinische Wirtschaft, vor allem weil nun Mittelabflüsse durch Kreditrückzahlungen nicht mehr stattfanden und wegen des nun deutlich billigeren Peso (3,5 bis 4 Argentinische Peso je US-Dollar), bereits im Jahr 2003 ein beachtliches Wachstum verzeichnen. Allerdings wurde im März 2004 die Rückzahlung einer Rate von 3,1 Mrd. US-Dollar (etwa 2,5 Mrd. Euro) für einen im Rahmen der o. a. Interimsabkommen gewährten IWF-Kredite fällig. Erst unmittelbar vor dem letztmöglichen Termin wurde die Zahlung angewiesen. Vorausgegangen war ein mehrwöchiger Verhandlungspoker. Die argentinische Regierung wollte dabei erreichen, dass ein Bericht des IWF über die Bemühungen des Landes im Hinblick auf die Wiedergewinnung wirtschaftlicher Solidität, möglichst positiv ausfällt. Die galt als Voraussetzung für eine weitere Kreditgewährung durch den IWF. Dies hat die Regierung anscheinend geschafft, so dass nun gute Chancen bestehen, dass die nun zurückgezahlten Milliarden schon bald im Rahmen eines neuen Kreditabkommens an Argentinien zurückfließen. Über die Behandlung der Forderungen von privaten Gläubigern Argentiniens wurde bislang aber noch keine Einigung erzielt. Dies belastet weiterhin die Handelsbeziehungen des Landes. Es war lange im IWF umstritten, ob Argentinien die Voraussetzungen für die weitere Vergabe von Kredite erfüllt. Die Auflage, in „guten Glauben“ mit den privaten Gläubigern zu verhandeln, ist nach Ansicht dieser durch die argentinische Regierung nicht erfüllt worden. Statt dessen forderte Argentinien in den Verhandlungen zwischen 2002 und 2004 einen Kapitalschnitt, der auf 75 % Barwertverlust hinausläuft. Es liefen Klagen gegen Argentinien und den IWF vor dem Bundesverfassungsgericht mit dem Ziel der vollständigen Rückzahlung des geliehenen Geldes, die teilweise noch nicht abgeschlossen sind. Eine deutsche Gläubigerorganisation ist die Interessengemeinschaft Argentinien e. V.. Anfang 2005 nahm die Regierung Verhandlungen mit den Inhabern argentinischer Staatspapiere zur Annahme eines Umschuldungsplanes auf. Dieser Plan beinhaltete neben einem erheblichen Kapitalschnitt die zeitliche Streckung der Verbindlichkeiten sowie eine Reduzierung des Zinses. Dabei wurde ausschließlich mit privaten Gläubigern und ihren Interessenvertretungen verhandelt. Hierbei war bislang bei inländischen Gläubigern eine deutliche Bereitschaft, das Umschuldungsangebot zu akzeptieren, erkennbar. Bei ausländischen Gläubigern stießen die Vorschläge jedoch zunächst auf harten Widerstand. Der Umschuldungsplan wurde von etwas mehr als 76 % der privaten Gläubiger innerhalb der gesetzten Frist akzeptiert. Eine kurzzeitige Streitigkeit mit einem Hedge-Fonds um 7 Milliarden Dollar verzögerte die Ausgabe der neuen Bonds allerdings um zwei Monate bis Ende Mai 2005. Wirtschaftswachstum Die Tabelle des Wirtschaftswachstums Argentiniens zeigt den tiefen Einschnitt bei der argentinischen Wirtschaftskrise 2001/2002, der zeitlich nach der mexikanischen Tequila-, der Asien- und der Brasilienkrise stattfand. Vereinfachte Darstellung des Originals. Bruttoinlandsprodukt Das Bruttoinlandsprodukt (BIP) betrug im Jahr 2003 376,2 Milliarden Arg$, dies entsprach etwa 103 Milliarden Euro. Davon entfielen etwa 43 % auf die Produktion von Waren und etwa 51 % auf die Erbringung von Dienstleistungen. Den größten Anteil am BIP hatten dabei die produzierende Industrie mit 22 %, die Landwirtschaft mit 10 %, der Groß- und Einzelhandel mit 11 % sowie die Vermietung von Gebäuden und Grundstücken mit ebenfalls 11 %. Siehe auch Tabelle im Hauptartikel Staatsverschuldung Während der 1990er Jahre galt Argentinien als ein positives Beispiel für finanzielle Stabilität und erfolgreiche Marktreformen, doch stieg unter der Regierung Menem die Staatsverschuldung kontinuierlich an. Dies war eine der Ursachen für die Argentinien-Krise und den Default (Staatsbankrott) im Jahr 2001. Seit 1985 gehört Argentinien ununterbrochen zu den Top-5-Kreditnehmern des Internationalen Währungsfonds. Inflationsrate Argentinien war in den 1980er Jahren bekannt als ein Land mit einer sehr hohen Inflationsrate. Diese verstärkte sich ab Beginn der Redemokratisierung 1983 zunehmend zu einer Hyperinflation, deren Höhepunkt 1989 erreicht wurde. Im selben Jahr wurde unter der Regierung von Carlos Menem und seinem Wirtschaftsminister Domingo Cavallo die 1:1-Bindung des argentinischen Peso an den US-Dollar beschlossen. Diese Maßnahme konnte die Inflationsrate in der Folge relativ rasch auf „normale“ Werte drücken. Im Zeitraum zwischen 1994 und 1998 gab es keine nennenswerte Inflationsrate. Ab 1999 drehte die beginnende Wirtschaftskrise die Inflationsrate sogar in den deflationären Bereich. Mit der Argentinien-Krise, die um den Jahreswechsel 2001/2002 ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und mit der Erklärung des Default und einer Abwertung gegenüber dem Dollar verbunden war, stieg die Inflationsrate zunächst stark an, sank aber zwischenzeitlich wieder auf erträgliche Werte. Das Hauptproblem ist jedoch, dass das Pro-Kopf-Bruttoinlandsprodukt zu konstanten Preisen zwischen 1998 bis 2002 stetig sank und 2004 erst wieder das Niveau von 1992 erreichte. Weitere Probleme sind u. a. die hohe Arbeitslosigkeit und die stark gesunkene Kaufkraft. Tabelle im Hauptartikel Im Jahr 2007 kam das argentinische Statistikamt INDEC schwer in die Kritik, was die Messung der Inflationsrate angeht. Der Regierung wird dabei selbst von Mitarbeitern des INDEC vorgeworfen, die Teuerungsrate zu manipulieren. Einige Wirtschaftswissenschafter gingen für 2007 von einer realen Teuerungsrate in Höhe von 20 % bis 23 % aus. Dies wären 12 bis 15 Prozentpunkte mehr als die offiziellen 8,5 %. Außenhandel Der Außenhandel war in den vergangenen Jahren stark von der Argentinien-Krise geprägt. Die Importe gingen seit 1999 zurück. Im Jahresvergleich 2001/2002 hatten sie einen besonders starken Rückgang von 56 % und konnte sich erst 2003 wieder erholen. Die Exporte blieben von der Argentinien-Krise nahezu unberührt. Die Exporte sind von landwirtschaftlichen Produkten dominiert. 31 % aller Exporte sind weiterverarbeitete, landwirtschaftliche Produkte, 25 % sind Rohstoffe (wobei hierzu auch landwirtschaftliche Produkte zählen), 25 % sind industrielle Produkte und 18 % sind Mineralöle und andere Energieträger. Wichtigste Handelspartner sind an erster Stelle die lateinamerikanischen Länder, speziell die Mercosur-Staaten, dann die Europäische Union und gefolgt von den USA. thumb|left|280px ..und weitere Tabellen im Hauptartikel Staatshaushalt Der Staatshaushalt umfasste 2009 Ausgaben von umgerechnet 84,3 Mrd. US-Dollar, dem standen Einnahmen von umgerechnet 80,3 Mrd. US-Dollar gegenüber. Daraus ergibt sich ein Haushaltsdefizit in Höhe von 1,3 % des BIP. Die Staatsverschuldung betrug 2009 148 Mrd. US-Dollar oder 49,1 % des BIP. 2006 betrug der Anteil der Staatsausgaben (in % des BIP) folgender Bereiche: * Gesundheit: 10,1 % * Bildung: 3,8 % (2004) * Militär: 1,3 % (2005) Kultur Hauptartikel: Kultur Argentinien Ein scherzhafter Ausspruch von Jorge Luis Borges bezeichnet die Argentinier als „Italiener, die Spanisch sprechen und gerne Engländer wären, die glauben, in Paris zu leben.“ Dadurch kommt die Mischung des Volkes aus Einwanderern verschiedener europäischer Länder zum Ausdruck, der sich in der Kultur deutlich bemerkbar macht. Musik Hauptartikel: Argentinische Musik Argentinische Musik ist durch den Tango (und die verwandten Musikformen Milonga und Vals) bekannt geworden. Bekannteste Interpreten sind Carlos Gardel, Astor Piazzolla und Osvaldo Pugliese. Tango kann jedoch nicht auf die musikalische Dimension beschränkt werden, vielmehr ist Tango ein gesamtkulturelles Phänomen mit den zusätzlichen Aspekten Textdichtung und tänzerischer Interpretation. Als solches begründet der Tango eine kulturelle Identität, die sehr viel zum Selbstverständnis der Argentinier, genauer genommen der „Porteños“ aus Buenos Aires, beiträgt. Nach wie vor wichtig für die Musikszene Argentiniens sind in der traditionellen Musik verwurzelte Folkore-Interpreten. Zu den auch international beachteten Musikern zählen der als Atahualpa Yupanqui weltweit bekannt gewordene Héctor Roberto Chavero und die aus der Provinz Tucumán stammende Mercedes Sosa (1935–2009), die 1982 nach vier Jahren Exil in Madrid und Paris nach Argentinien zurückkehrte. Neuerdings sind in Argentinien einige traditionelle Musikstile von der Popmusik her wiederbelebt worden. Zu nennen sind hier der fröhlich-leichte Tanz des Cuarteto, die urbane Musik der Stadt Córdoba, sowie einige Stile der von den Spaniern übernommenen nationalen Folklore, die durch Mischung mit anderen Stilen eine völlig neue Gestalt erlangt haben. Auch Musikstile aus anderen Teilen Südamerikas, allen voran die kolumbianische Cumbia, wurden von argentinischen Interpreten weiterentwickelt. So entstand als aktueller Beitrag Argentiniens zur Popmusik in Buenos Aires die Cumbia Villera (Slum-Cumbia). Literatur Hauptartikel: Argentinische Literatur Im 19. Jahrhundert löst sich mit der Unabhängigkeit des Landes die argentinische Literatur von der spanischen – ohne dieses Erbe zu verleugnen. Durch die Thematisierung des Lebens der Gauchos in der Pampa gewinnt die Literatur eine deutliche nationale Komponente. Beispiele dafür sind Fausto (1866) von Estanislao del Campo, das in Gedichtform die Geschichte eines Gauchos erzählende und oft als argentinisches Nationalepos bezeichnete El gaucho Martín Fierro (1872) von José Hernández sowie das bereits 1845 entstandene Facundo von Domingo Faustino Sarmiento. In ähnlicher Traditionslinie steht auch die 1926 veröffentlichte Erzählung Don Segundo Sombra von Ricardo Güiraldes (deutsch bereits 1934: Das Buch vom Gaucho Sombra). Bekannte moderne Autoren sind Eduardo Mallea, Ernesto Sabato, Humberto Costantini, Julio Cortázar, Manuel Puig und besonders Jorge Luis Borges. Bedeutende Comic- und Cartoonautoren sind Guillermo Mordillo und Quino, der unter anderem Preisträger des Max-und-Moritz-Preises ist und die Reihe Mafalda schuf. Theater In vielen Städten gibt es eine lebhafte Theaterszene. Man könnte pro Woche leicht über 100 verschiedene Theaterstücke von professionellen und Laiengruppen ansehen. Besonders bekannt ist Rosario für seine Theatergruppen. Aktuell feiert die Akrobatik-Theatergruppe De la Guarda Erfolge in der ganzen Welt. Das bekannteste Theatergebäude Argentiniens ist das Opernhaus Teatro Colón in Buenos Aires. Film Argentinien war eines der Pionierländer auf dem Gebiet des Stummfilms. Schon 1896 wurde der erste Film gedreht, der die argentinische Fahne zum Thema hatte. 1933 begann der Aufstieg der argentinischen Filmindustrie mit dem Aufkommen des Tonfilms. Damit begann die beste Zeit des argentinischen Kinos, die Filme dieses Landes wurden in der ganzen Welt gezeigt. Besonders bekannt wurden die Tangofilme aus Buenos Aires, unter anderem mit dem Superstar Carlos Gardel. Ab der Mitte der 1940er Jahre griff allerdings der Staat mittels Zensur und Einmischung in die Kinoszene ein. Besonders dramatisch wurde dies in den Militärregierungen (1966–1973 und 1976–1983). In den demokratischen Zwischenzeiten wurden jedoch künstlerisch sehr hochwertige Filme produziert. 1968 kam La hora de los hornos (deutsch: Die Stunde der Hochöfen) von Pino Solanas heraus, ein Film, der als einer der Höhepunkte des politischen lateinamerikanischen Kinos gilt. Ein anderer wichtiger politischer Filmemacher aus dieser Zeit ist Raymundo Gleyzer. Nach der Militärdiktatur begann das Kino, die Terrorherrschaft aufzuarbeiten. Es entstanden Filme wie La Historia Oficial (Luis Puenzo), La Noche de los Lápices (Héctor Olivera) und später Garage Olimpo (Marco Bechis; deutsch: Junta), die teils fiktive, teils wahre Fälle von so genannten „Verschwundenen“ auf die Leinwand brachten. 1997 leitete Pizza, Birra, Faso (Adrián Caetano) die Epoche des „Nuevo Cine Argentino“ ein, in dem vor allem Geschichten aus dem Milieu der einfachen Leute und Slumbewohner verfilmt wurden. Heute ist die argentinische Filmszene vor allem in Buenos Aires und in geringerem Maße auch in Rosario und Santa Fe sehr aktiv. Der international bekannteste Regisseur ist derzeit wohl der Berlinale-Gewinner Pino Solanas mit seinen sozialkritischen Filmen wie Sur, Die Reise, Tangos – el exilio de Gardel sowie den aktuellen Dokumentationen Memoria del Saqueo und La Dignidad de los Nadies, die den Zustand von Politik und Gesellschaft des heutigen Argentiniens beschreiben. Sport Die Argentinier sind eines der fußballbegeistertsten Völker dieser Erde. Bereits 1893 wurde der argentinische Fußballverband AFA gegründet, dieser gehört somit zu den ältesten nationalen Fußballverbänden der Erde. Das erste Länderspiel der argentinischen Nationalmannschaft wurde 1902 gegen Uruguay ausgetragen. Seither hat die Nationalmannschaft 14 Mal die südamerikanische Fußballmeisterschaft, die Copa América, und zweimal die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen. Die beiden bekanntesten Fußballclubs sind River Plate und Boca Juniors, beide aus Buenos Aires. Bei letzteren hat früher der bekannteste argentinische Fußballspieler, Diego Maradona, gespielt, der oft als einer der besten oder sogar als bester Fußballspieler des 20. Jahrhunderts überhaupt bezeichnet wird und inzwischen die Nationalmannschaft trainiert. Die Spiele zwischen diesen beiden Mannschaften werden Superclásicos genannt und das öffentliche Leben steht dabei praktisch still. Ein weiterer beliebter Sport in Argentinien ist Rugby in der Variante Rugby Union. Die argentinische Rugby-Nationalmannschaft, die „Pumas“, spielt mittlerweile auf höchstem internationalen Niveau und vollzog in den letzten Jahren eine große Entwicklung nach vorn. Bei der Weltmeisterschaft 2007 in Frankreich belegte sie den dritten Platz und schlug dabei Größen wie Frankreich und Schottland. Auch Basketball (bei Männern) und Hockey (bei Frauen) sind weit verbreitet, bei beiden Sportarten gehören die Nationalmannschaften mit zur Weltspitze. Neben Fußball und anderen Ballsportarten genießt der Pferdesport, insbesondere das Polo ein großes Interesse in Argentinien. Die argentinische Polo-Nationalmannschaft gehört zu den besten der Welt und konnte bisher dreimal den Sieg bei der Poloweltmeisterschaft erringen, nämlich 1987, 1992 und 1998. Im Gegensatz zu Polo, das eher von Mitgliedern der argentinischen Oberschicht gespielt wird, ist Pato, das den offiziellen Titel des argentinischen Nationalsport trägt, ein Spiel der einfachen Landbevölkerung. Es handelt sich um eine Art Basketball auf Pferden. Im Gegensatz zu den Mannschaftssportarten sind die argentinischen Erfolge in Individualsportarten geringer. Ausnahme ist Tennis, bei dem mehrere Spieler bisher zur Weltspitze gehörten, bekannt sind vor allem Juan Martín del Potro, David Nalbandian und früher bei den Damen Gabriela Sabatini. Von weiten Teilen der Bevölkerung werden auch Squash und Paddle Tennis gespielt. Auch im Schwimmsport gab es einige Vertreter in der Weltspitze, in der Leichtathletik dagegen wurden von wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen nur auf südamerikanischer Ebene Erfolge erzielt. Im Kampfsport ist die beliebteste Disziplin Boxen, das trotz der relativ geringen internationalen Bekanntheit argentinischer Boxer im Land selbst ein reges Medieninteresse, auch bei den Frauen, hervorruft. Im Motorsport ist wegen der landschaftlichen Bedingungen besonders die Rallye beliebt, der bekannteste Vertreter ist jedoch der Formel-1-Fahrer Juan Manuel Fangio, vor Michael Schumacher lange Zeit Rekordweltmeister dieser Disziplin. Feiertage * 1. Januar: Neujahr (Año Nuevo) * 24. März: Gedenktag an den Militärputsch 1976 * Gründonnerstag, Karfreitag (Viernes Santo) und Ostern (Pascuas) * 2. April: Tag der Islas Malvinas (Día del Veterano y de los Caídos en la Guerra de Malvinas) * 1. Mai: Tag der Arbeit (Día del Trabajador) * 25. Mai: Erklärung der Unabhängigkeit von Spanien am 25. Mai 1810 (Primer Gobierno Patrio) * 20. Juni: Tag der Nationalflagge (Día de la Bandera, offiziell: Paso a la Inmortalidad del General Manuel Belgrano) * 9. Juli: Anerkennung der Unabhängigkeit durch Spanien am 9. Juli 1816 (Día de la Independencia) * 17. August: Gedenktag zu Ehren des Generals José de San Martín (Paso a la Inmortalidad del General José de San Martín) * 12. Oktober: Tag der Entdeckung Amerikas durch Christoph Kolumbus (Día de la Raza) (siehe auch: Kolumbus-Tag) * 8. Dezember: Maria Empfängnis (Inmaculada Concepción de María) * 25. Dezember: Weihnachten (Navidad), teilweise ist auch der Heilige Abend arbeitsfrei * (31. Dezember: Silvester ist teilweise arbeitsfrei) Sollte ein Feiertag auf einen Samstag oder Sonntag fallen, so ist der darauf folgende Montag meist arbeitsfrei. Diese Regelung gilt nicht für Neujahr, Ostern und Weihnachten, den Tag der Arbeit sowie den 24. März, 25. Mai und den 9. Juli. Zusätzliche Feiertage, die für Angehörige der jüdischen Gemeinde arbeitsfrei sind (Daten sind variabel und richten sich nach dem jüdischen Kalender): * zwei Tage zwischen dem 6. September und dem 5. Oktober: jüdisches Neujahrsfest (Rosch ha-Schanah; Año Nuevo) * ein Tag zwischen dem 15. September und dem 14. Oktober: Versöhnungstag (Jom Kippur; Gran Día del Perdón) Zusätzliche Feiertage, die für die Angehörigen der muslimischen Gemeinde arbeitsfrei sind (Daten sind variabel und richten sich nach dem islamischen Kalender): * Opferfest (Id al-Adha; Fiesta del Sacrificio) * Islamisches Neujahrsfest (Ra's as-sana; Año Nuevo Islámico) * Fastenbrechen am Ende des Ramadan (Id al-fitr; Culminación del Ayuno) Kulinarik Hauptartikel: Argentinische Küche Inbegriff der argentinischen Esskultur ist das Rindfleisch, traditionell als Asado oder Parrillada auf einem Holz- oder Holzkohlegrill zubereitet. Des Weiteren sind der Locro, ein Maiseintopf mit zahlreichen Zutaten, und die Empanadas, gefüllte Teigtaschen, erwähnenswert. Bei den Getränken ist der Mate besonders charakteristisch, der auch in den Nachbarländern Uruguay, Paraguay, Chile sowie im Süden Brasiliens getrunken wird. Es handelt sich um ein Heißgetränk aus herben Kräutern (Yerba Mate), das man durch einen Strohhalm und zumeist in geselliger Runde trinkt.Oft trinkt man den Mate-Tee auch als kalte Variante,der Tereré genannt wird. Argentinien besitzt außerdem mehrere große Weinanbaugebiete, die teilweise hervorragende Weine liefern. Homosexualität Hauptartikel: Homosexualität in Argentinien Homosexualität ist in Argentinien mittlerweile weitgehend gesellschaftlich akzeptiert. In der Autonomen Stadt Buenos Aires und der Provinz Río Negro können gleichgeschlechtliche Paare seit 2003 eine eingetragene Partnerschaft eingehen. Es bestehen jedoch auf Bundesebene keine Antidiskriminierungsgesetze zum Schutz der sexuellen Orientierung. Medien Fernsehen Argentinien hat einen staatlichen Fernsehsender, Canal 7. Daneben gibt es eine Vielzahl von lokalen und nationalen, privaten Fernsehsendern, die über Antenne und Kabel zu empfangen sind. Des Weiteren eine große Anzahl von Sendern, die nur über Kabel und Satellit verbreitet werden. Die bekanntesten Sender sind die per Antenne zu empfangenen Telefe, Canal 9, América TV und Canal 13, die in vielen Regionen auch lokale Programme ausstrahlen. Einige argentinische Fernsehserien (darunter viele Telenovelas, Familienserien, aber auch wöchentliche Produktionen wie etwa Los Simuladores) sind wegen ihrer niedrigen Produktionskosten und der hohen Qualität zu einem Exportschlager vor allem nach Osteuropa geworden. Mit dem Ziel einer stärkeren Integration Lateinamerikas ist Argentinien zusammen mit Uruguay, Kolumbien, Venezuela und Kuba an dem Satellitensender teleSUR beteiligt, der im Juli 2005 seinen Sendebetrieb aufgenommen hat. Hörfunk Radio ist ein sehr beliebtes Medium in Argentinien. Es gibt eine Fülle von staatlichen und privaten Radiosendern. Von den privaten Radiosendern sind viele in Cadenas, Radio-Ketten zusammengeschlossen und so kann man viele Sender aus Buenos Aires im ganzen Land empfangen. Der staatliche Auslands-Rundfunksender Radiodifusión Argentina al Exterior (RAE) existiert seit 1949. Printmedien Es werden in Argentinien über 200 Tageszeitungen publiziert. Die bedeutendsten erscheinen in Buenos Aires, zu nennen sind hier Clarín, La Nación sowie die Boulevardzeitungen Diario Popular und Crónica. Eine linksalternative Zeitung aus Buenos Aires ist Página/12 mit detailliertem Kulturteil, die von der Clarín-Gruppe herausgegeben wird. Wichtige Zeitungen aus anderen Städten sind La Capital (Rosario) die älteste heute noch erscheinende Zeitung des Landes, La Voz del Interior (Córdoba) mit der höchsten Auflage im Landesinneren, sowie La Gaceta (Tucumán), erwähnenswert ist weiterhin El Tribuno, die in drei verschiedenen Ausgaben in den Provinzen Salta, Tucumán und Jujuy herausgegeben wird. In jüngerer Zeit haben eine Reihe von Zeitungen in den Großstädten Bedeutung erlangt, die kostenlos, vor allem in Bussen und Bahnen verteilt werden (zum Beispiel La Razón und El Diario del Bolsillo). In Argentinien gibt es zudem eine große Anzahl von Zeitschriften und Wochenblättern. Die bekanntesten Nachrichtenmagazine sind Noticias ''und ''Veintitres, auflagenstarke Magazine des Boulevardjournalismus sind Gente und Paparazzi. Des Weiteren erscheinen zahlreiche lokale Ausgaben internationaler Zeitschriften. Deutschsprachige Medien In Buenos Aires wird seit 1878 das Argentinische Tageblatt herausgegeben. Es erschien zwischen 1889 und 1981 täglich, wurde dann jedoch aus ökonomischen Gründen in eine Wochenzeitung umgewandelt. Zwischen 1880 und 1945 erschien zusätzlich die Deutsche La Plata Zeitung. Im Hörfunk gibt es im Programm des Senders'' Radio Popular eine Sendung mit dem Namen „Treffpunkt Deutschland“, die sonntags von 10 bis 14 Uhr über Mittelwelle 660 kHz sowie via Internet übertragen wird. Auf Kurzwelle 15345 kHz sendet montags bis freitags der Radiosender Radiodifusión Argentina al Exterior ein einstündiges Programm in deutscher Sprache, welches ebenfalls auch im Internet gehört werden kann. Literatur * Benson, Phillip; Möginger, Robert Bearb.: Polyglott Apa Guide, Argentinien, Verlag: Langenscheidt, München: 2000, ISBN 3-8268-2468-7 * Bodemer, Klaus / Pagni, Andrea / Waldmann, Peter (Hrsg.): Argentinien heute. Politik. Wirtschaft. Kultur., Frankfurt a. M. 2003, ISBN 3-89354-588-3 * Jost, Christoph: Argentinien: Umfang und Ursachen der Staatsverschuldung und Probleme der Umschuldung in: Auslandsinformationen 11/2003, Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung: Sankt Augustin, ISSN 0177-7521 * Llanos, Mariana / Nolte, Detlef: Menem wirft das Handtuch. Ein politischer Neuanfang in Argentinien unter Néstor Kirchner? in: Brennpunkt Lateinamerika 10/2003, Institut für Iberoamerika-Kunde: Hamburg, ISSN 1437-6148 * o. A.: A survey of Argentina in: The Economist vom 15. Juni 2004, Economist Group: London, ISSN 0013-0613 * Galeano, Eduardo: Die offenen Adern Lateinamerikas, Wuppertal: Peter Hammer Verlag 1973, ISBN 3-87294-162-3 Siehe auch 'Portal Argentinien – Übersicht zu Wikipedia-Inhalten zum Thema Argentinien''' * Tourismus in Argentinien * Agrarstrukturen in Lateinamerika Weblinks Wiktionary: Argentinien – Bedeutungserklärungen, Wortherkunft, Synonyme, Übersetzungen und Grammatik Wikimedia-Atlas: Argentinien – geografische und historische Karten Commons: Argentinien – Sammlung von Bildern, Videos und Audiodateien *Website der argentinischen Botschaft in Deutschland *Länderinformationen des Auswärtigen Amtes zu Argentinien Kategorie:Wiki